It is a Long Road
by lavishlunar
Summary: Follow the story of a girl who was saved and raised by John Winchester. Her life changed forever. Starts as a Dean/OC but will end with a Crowley/OC.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Arianna Winchester, or at least that is what I go by. My real name has long become irrelevant. John Winchester saved me when I was young, just going on 5 years old. The same monster that killed Mary Winchester attacked my family. He had killed both my parents and was smirking in my direction by the time John busted down the door. Being so young and having just survived a pretty traumatic situation I don't remember much of that night. Most of my memory of that night is just what John told me. With no other family he could drop me off with he took me in. I never found out what made me special enough to adopt. I can only assume he felt some sort of connection knowing that the same monster that took his wife had left me an orphan. I think that little detail must of hit a nerve and he couldn't leave me there in the blood soaked house waiting for police to arrive.

From that day on I became a Winchester, hopping town to town. Thankfully I was young enough that I transitioned well and with Sam and Dean's help it was almost like I had been with them forever. In the beginning John still tried to be a good father, if my memory serves me correctly, but slowly the hunts chewed him up and spat him out. All that was left by the time we hit an age that could start being trained was a shell of a man. He drank too much and would disappear for weeks at a time sometimes. There would be moments though, where he would have a guilty look in his eyes, like he knew the hell he was dragging his boys and me through. But that look vanished as quick as it came.

By the time Sam and I were 14 Dean would occasionally join his father on hunts. We would stay behind and do the research and call them with our results. During those times Sam and I grew closer, almost like we were twins separated at birth. We never went on the actual hunts but John still had us train to at least defend ourselves. When Sam and I were by ourselves we would get a little lax on our training, mostly because Sam found it pointless. All he would talk about with me when his father wasn't around to hear was his dream of leaving and going to college, meeting a girl, settling down to a normal life. I was happy he wanted out, he deserved a good life away from monsters and everything that went bump in the night. Sometimes he would say I should join him and I would pretend to contemplate that idea before saying it wasn't what I wanted. My heart was set on revenge. That monster stole my family; my life and I wanted him to pay.

Things continued as normal for the next 4 years until Sam dropped the bombshell he had been hiding. It was the biggest fight I had seen. In the end John gave Sam an ultimatum, if he walked out the door he couldn't come back. I was shocked but speechless. I knew better then to try to intervene, even Dean was not butting in. We just watched the scene unfold. Finally Sam left and I ran after him. I couldn't not say bye, I would deal with John's wrath later.

"Sam! Hold up." I raced to reach him.

He paused turning around, "Ari, don't. I'm fine."

I chuckled, "I know, I'm proud of you. I'm sorry I was too much of a coward to help you back there but you know…" I trailed off. We all knew how bad John's temper was, specially recently.

"No, I understand. He will be mad enough that you ran after me. You should get back."

"I'll deal with it then. I couldn't let you leave without saying good bye to my long lost twin." I joked before jumping up and wrapping my arms around his shoulder. Sam returned the embrace.

We let go soon after, "Stay safe and make me proud Sammy." I said as I reached up and placed a kiss on his check.

"Thanks, I'll keep in touch as soon as I get settled into Stamford. Love you princess." He joked.

Laughing I replied, "Love you too troll."

With that I walked away back towards the motel room. I knew I was walking into a minefield and I would have to tread carefully. Pausing at the door I breathed in slowly before pushing the door open and stepping inside. It was quiet, almost too quiet. I looked around the room and saw Dean sitting in the same place his head in his hands.

"Hey," I said sitting next to him, "it will be okay."

"How could Sam just leave us like that?"

"Dean, you know he still loves you, he just needed to follow his dream. Going to college, having a normal life. Can you really blame him?" I asked looking at him.

Dean paused thinking about what I had said, "Yeah, I know you're right Ari." Sighing he stood up and walked to his bed lying down.

I didn't know where John went, he must of left the motel while I was saying bye to Sam, but I glanced around the room quickly before following Dean and snuggling next to him. He pulled me close both of us need the comfort. We had always been really close and I'm sure we could of been more if a time ever arose but I doubt John would ever give us a blessing. Which is why I made sure John wasn't around. It was innocent enough, our relationship if you could call it that, but John had taken to overacting recently.

We stayed like that until we heard the rumble of the Impala signaling John's return. With how long he had been gone nothing good would come of upsetting him anymore. A bar had probably been involved and by the stumbling we heard my assumption was correct. By the time John staggered into the room I was sitting on my bed and Dean on his. It was a while before he noticed me in the room.

"I see you're back." He slurred.

"I was just saying bye." I mumbled in response.

John huffed in response. "Why didn't you just go with him? I'm sure you talked him into this." He growled rounding on me.

I was left speechless. Why would he accuse me? What did I do?

He finally opened his mouth again and in doing so tore my world apart, "You are just as useless as Sam is." Then he turned around, going to reach for another beer.

That was the last straw and I yelled, "Maybe this is why Sam left! Maybe he wanted to get away from you!"

The room became too quiet after that. I saw John's shoulders tense but he didn't turn around. Dean kept looking between his father and me not sure what to expect. I had never spoken out like this that was all Sam. I could tell John was trying to calm down but I knew it would be for nothing.

"Get out." The calm tone in John's voice was worse then the yelling. "If I'm such a problem why do you stick around, huh? Does it matter that I saved you from that monster and took you in. Took care of you. If that means nothing then maybe you should leave too."

Tears welled up in my eyes but I held them back. I took a shaky breath before answering, "No." And with that I slid under the covers of my bed and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came too soon and with it we packed up and piled into the Impala. Nothing was said by any one and John was even refusing to acknowledge me. I was hoping maybe sobering up would help the situation but it just seemed to make it worse. I took the back seat wanting to be as far from John as I could get and settled in to a long car ride to god knows where. Quickly into the trip I zoned out and started daydreaming. Hours later I noticed familiar signs and names and finally I realized where we were going. We were visiting Bobby. Well at least I can escape John for a bit, I thought. Finally an hour later we were pulling into his junkyard. We all step out of the car and make our way to the house.

"What brings you out my way this time John?" Bobby's gruff voice floated in from the kitchen. "And where is Sam?"

A low growl could be heard, "Sam left, for college." Came the short reply. I started to make my way into the kitchen but froze in the doorway when I heard the next line, "And I need Arianna to stay with you."

I didn't understand, "What?" came out before I could stop it.

"You heard me. I don't need or want you staying with me. You are just a burden."

Apparently he was not over last night and being sober changed nothing.

"What!" this time it was Bobby who spoke up. "What in the hell are you doing John?"

"I don't need anymore extra baggage, Sam decided to leave on his own. This one" pointing towards me, "just needs to be cut loose it seems."

"You raised her?" Bobby shouted, "And you just want to leave her behind?"

"Yeah." Came the one word reply. John shoved past me into the living room where Dean was, his eyes were wide and is mouth hung open slightly. I guess he didn't know either.

I heard Bobby stalk into another room and came back with a shotgun, cocked it and pointed it at John. "You can leave now. Before I shoot you full of buckshot." He said in a low steady voice. Glancing my way he adds, "There is a guest bed upstairs you can have, you don't need to put up with this sad drunk any more." Before focusing back on John. "You can leave anytime now."

John paused then looked to Dean, "Go grab Arianna's stuff from the car."

Dean hesitated before going outside. While he was gone nothing was said, the tension in the air just grew thicker. Finally Dean came back and handed me my bag. I looked him in the eyes, begging him not to let his father do this. But I saw the conflict and I knew in the end he was a good soldier and wouldn't break ranks.

"Come one, Dean. We should go." And with that John turned and stormed out of the house. Dean paused looking at me, "Sorry princess. " he mumbled. I reached out a squeezed his hand, he returned the gesture and leaned forward quickly and kissed my brow. "Stay safe." I said before he glanced back and gave me a nod.

Once I couldn't hear the Impala anymore I broke down. I collapsed on the couch and sobbed. I'm sure Bobby grabbed a near by blanket and draped it over me. Then he grabbed my stuff and hauled it upstairs to the room he mentioned.

It would be years before I saw or heard from Dean; Sam on the other hand called me once he had settled into college a few weeks later. I wasn't sure how to broached the topic with him and I was close to just not telling him what happened the day after he left. But then he asked a question I was dreading answering.

"So how are dad and Dean? I have tried calling them but it seems they switched phones."

"I, uh, I don't know." I didn't go into details not sure how to even tell him.

Sam laughed, "You don't know?"

"Look, Sam, the day after you left, John, umm…" I paused thinking of the best way to explain to him. "We got into a fight and he dropped me off at Bobby's and left." There was silence on the other end of the line, "I haven't heard from him or Dean since."

"Ari, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault."

I interrupted Sam before he could finish, "No, don't say that. You needed to leave. You know how your dad is, it was bound to happen with the mood he was in." I was trying to lighten the situation up so Sam wouldn't blame himself. "I'm sure once he cools off he will come back."

I didn't believe what I was saying but I needed Sam to believe it. Finally I got Sam placated and settled into a conversation about his school. By the end of the call I was smiling, happy knowing that at last Sammy got out and was going well. I kept waiting to hear from at least Dean, but I'm sure John wanted to cut me out of their lives and he wouldn't go against his father. So I settled into a routine with Bobby. I would help him around the junkyard, even got a job at the local diner. We would go on hunts together when we heard of something near by and I kept up my training daily.

Sam would still call time to time and I loved hearing about his success but eventually the calls became less and less. I understood, he was busy and building a new life for himself. About a year later I worked up the courage to ask Sam for Dean's new number but when I tried calling no one answered. I left a message for him but I never heard back. I decided to let it go, if he wanted to talk to me he had my number and would call. Maybe it was for the best. Which is why five years after being left at Bobby's I was shocked at who walked through the door one day.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard a knock on the door and Bobby getting up to answer it. I didn't think much of it, we always had hunters dropping by for advise and help. Heavy boot steps echo into the room.

"What? I don't even get a Hello?"

I look up and see Dean and Sam standing in the doorway. I just stare at them while a bunch of different emotions rush through me before finally settling on joy.

"Dean!" I yell jumping up and running at him. I could deal with the other emotions later, I was just so happy to see him after 5 years.

"What are you doing here? And Sam! I thought you where at college?" I asked turning to Sam.

"I was until dad went missing. Dean came and asked for my help finding him." He answered.

"But what about Jessica? Last I heard you guys had moved in together." But then I paused, "Wait, John's missing?"

"Well… umm. She uh… died."

I saw the pain and anger in his eyes and I knew something bad had happened, something supernatural.

I reach up and give Sam a hug "I'm sorry Sammy".

We held onto each other for a bit longer before we heard Dean and Bobby talking. We stepped apart and went to join the others.

"Bobby, our dads been taken by demons and they are going to try to come after us next. We need help." Begged Dean.

"I know something we can try, if they do show up just lead them into this room." Answered Bobby.

Dean looked confused and I just pointed up to the ceiling where a Devils Trap had been painted. He looked up then looked back and be and Bobby, confusions evident on his face.

"It will trap a demon." Was the only answer Bobby gave.

Sam went to sit at the table and started looking through some books that Bobby head out. Bobby gave Dean the flask of holy water while taking a swig from the one he kept whiskey in and offered it to Dean.

"Bobby thanks. Thanks for everything." Said Dean, "to tell you the truth I wasn't sure if we should come."

"Nonsense. Your daddy needs help." Answered Bobby.

"Well, yeah… But last time we saw you, I mean… You did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. Cocked the shotgun and everything."

"Yeah. Well… What can I say? John just has the effect on people…" said Bobby while glancing at me. I just rolled my eyes and leaned against the doorframe as Dean responded.

"Yeah… I guess he does…" Then looked at me, like he wanted to say something but then thought better of it.

"None of that matters now. All that matters is that you get him back."

Before Dean could respond Sam cut in "Bobby, this book. I've never seen anything like it."

Bobby stepped towards Sam "Key of Solomon? It's the real deal all right."

"And these uh, protective circles, they really work?" asked Sam.

"Hell yeah! You get a demon in one, they're trapped. Powerless. It's like a satanic roach motel." Answered Bobby.

I glanced at Dean as he said, "The man knows his stuff."

"Well you might of known sooner if you stayed in contact." I huffed giving into my anger for a second now that the shock of seeing him was wearing off.

"Ari… please..." Dean started to say but was cut off by Bobby who gave both of us warning glances. I rolled my eyes before moving to sit on the desk and look at the books as well.

"I'll tell you something else too. This is some serious crap you boys stepped in."

"Oh, yeah? How's that?" asked Sam.

"Normal year, I hear of say, three demonic possessions, maybe four, tops. This year, I heard of 27 so far. You know what I'm saying? More and more demons are walking among us. A lot more."

"Do you know why?" pressed Sam.

"No, but I know it's something big. Storm's coming and you boys, your daddy, you are smack in the middle of it."

For a second everything was quite as we dwelled on Bobby's last statement, but then Rumsfeld started barking. Bobby looked worried, Rumsfeld never barked unless he suspected danger. Bobby got up and went quickly to the window and suddenly Rumsfeld's barking turned into a whine then it grew quite again.

I went quickly to join Bobby at the window and what I saw scared me. The chain was cut and the dog was missing.

"Something's wrong." Bobby started to say before the door was kicked in.

A girl with blond hair and a red leather jacket walked in. I glanced between Sam and Dean and noticed they looked a little worried. Dean slowly reached into his pocket to get the flask of holy water.

"No more crap okay." She said as Dean moved forward to try to splash her with holy water but he wasn't fast enough.

"Dean!" I yelled before she flung him into a pile of books knocking him out. She looked at Dean and once she was sure he was out cold she turned her attention back to us. I glanced back at Dean and saw him creak his eye open, we made eye contact and I knew to play along.

I turned my attention back to this demon as Sam pushed Bobby and me behind him. She looked at Sam with annoyance.

"I want the colt Sam. The real colt. Right now."

"We don't have it on us. We buried it." Answered Sam as we started moving away from her and into the other room with the trap.

"Didn't I say no more crap. I swear after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I got to tell you I'm a little underwhelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads. Lackluster man. I mean did you really think I wouldn't find you?"

As she was ranting at us we had managed to walk her right into the trap and that is when Dean made his appearance.

"Actually. We were counting on it." He said then glanced to the ceiling while she copied his actions. "Gotcha."


	4. Chapter 4

We then set to work getting this demon, which I later learned went by Meg, tied to a chair with in the devils trap. As we are setting up to interrogate her Bobby's phone rings. A new hunter near by needs help on a simple ghost haunting. I volunteer to go so Bobby can stay and help the boys. I wished them luck and as I went to head out the door someone grabbing my arm stopped me. Turning around I saw it was Dean. I paused and for a minute we didn't move. I could tell Dean was battling internally over something. Finally we spoke up.

"Take care of yourself."

I smiled at him and leaned forward hugging him, "I always do, and you know that." I leaned back and with a chuckle I added "Plus this is just a simple ghost hunt."

I give him one last smile before heading out the door.

By the time I got back a couple hours later they were done and gone. Bobby caught me up on the exorcism and how the girl didn't make it. He seemed to blame Dean a little that the girl died but I knew what they did was the right thing in the long run. That girl was hurting and death was better then being kept alive by a demon.

Once I showered and cleaned myself up after the hunt I called Dean. Seeing him after all these years reminded me what I missed and I was really hoping we could start over. I had really missed him. The phone rang a couple times then went to voicemail. Sighing I went ahead and left a message.

"Hey Dean, it's me. Bobby caught me up on everything and I just wanted to wish you and Sammy luck. Please stay safe and come back to Bobby… and me. I have missed you these last years…" I panic and hang up before finishing the call.

"Well, hopefully he gets that." I sigh going back down to help Bobby clean up the mess.

"Hey Bobby?" I ask and as he glances up at me I continue, "Do you think they will be okay?"

Sighing he thinks about it, "I don't honestly know Ari."

I look down knowing there is no way of knowing. I take a deep breath before turning back to the task at hand. Having to face Dean after five years was taking a lot out of me but I needed to focus. If Bobby was right that something big was going to happen I needed to be prepared. "No better time then now to get a training session in." I mumbled to myself before getting changed and heading outside.

Later the night I get a call from Dean. Before he can say anything I exclaim, "Are you okay? Did you get John? What about Sammy?"

"Hey. Hey, Ari slow down a second." He interrupts me. "We are as okay as we can be, considering."

"What does that mean?" I ask suspiciously. In the background I can hear Sam and John arguing.

"It means we are on the way to the hospital. We got Dad but the demon got away. Though…" but he is interrupted. I hear metal crunching and crashing.

"DEAN!" I scream before the phone cuts off. "Bobby! Something happened!" I yell at Bobby as I run downstairs.

Bobby and I spent most of the night hoping for a phone call and looking for accident reports to give us some information.

We didn't hear anything until the next morning. Sam called letting us know what happened and asked Bobby to tow the Impala back to his yard before authorities could get their hands on it. After Bobby hung up the phone we got what we needed and head out to the hospital to pick up Sam.

As we pulled up to the hospital I turned to Bobby and said "I'm going to stay here and be with Dean incase he wakes up."

A look of pity flashed through his eyes before he agreed and I got out of the car and Sam got in. I watched them drive off before heading into the hospital and made a beeline to Dean's room. What I saw brought tears to my eyes. I took a seat next to Dean and grabbed his hand. "Dean, please don't leave me. Don't leave us. You and Sammy just started getting a long again and you found your dad." After that I just lowered my head and cried whispering "And we just got to reconnect."

Once I calmed down I took a deep breath and leaned back in the seat, though I kept a hold of Dean's hand. A little bit later I heard movement at the door, looking up I saw John walk in. I tensed up and I saw him pause before continuing in and taking the seat on the other side of Dean's bed. We made eye contact and all I wanted to do was yell at him but I settled for just glaring before looking away.

"I know I didn't treat you fairly." John spoke up, "I would give anything to go back and change what happened. I was angry and at a bad time in my life. I know that isn't an excuse and I'm not asking for forgiveness. I just need you to know that I am sorry."

I was speechless after John finished and I just looked at him, not sure how to respond.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything. I just need you to know that before it's too late."

"Thanks." I mumbled. Afterwards we sat in silence before a nurse noticed John was out of his bed and forced him back to his room. A little while later Sam came back but he seemed angry and went straight for Johns room. I decided I would be best giving them their space; I just got these boys back in my life, no point ruining it so soon.

Not long after Sam entered the room I heard raised voices. I knew they were arguing about the demon they were chasing. Then the yelling stopped but before I could get up to investigate what happened Dean's machines started beeping and nursing staff and doctors came running in trying to revive him. I jumped back to give them room and finally he was stabilized. I looked up and made eye contact with Sam before he turned and walked off. Sighing I sat back down trying to not think about what could of happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Reposting with a few spelling correction I just noticed. Would have bugged me not changing them.

* * *

When Sam finally came back he had a big paper bag. I gave him a confused look before he pulled out what was in the bag, a Ouija board.  
"Hey, I think maybe you're around and if you are, don't make fun of me for this, but umm… there is one way we can talk."

"You really think he is?" I asked.

He glanced at me nodding his head before he crossed into the room and sat on the floor. I joined him on the side as he set up the board.  
"Dean?" Sam said as he glanced around the room, "Dean are you here?"  
After a bit the piece began to move to "yes". Sam let out a relieved sigh that turned into a laugh, "It's good to hear from you man. It hasn't been the same without you Dean." Then before he could ask another questions the piece began moving again. This time spelling something out.  
"Dean, what? H-U-" Sam spelled out then it moved to "N". "Hunt? What, hunting or..? Are you hunting?" Then it moved back to "yes".

"Of course he is hunting. He is dying and still hunting." I grumble.

"What is it?" Sam asked and then the piece started moving again. "A reaper. Dean is it after you?" The piece moved back to "yes".  
"No." I gasped, my eyes wide I looked back up just as Sam glanced at me.

"If it's here naturally there's no way to stop it." Sam said. "Man, you're ah…"  
"Don't say it Sammy." I interrupted.  
"No. No, no, no. There's got to be a way. Dad will know what to do." We both got up and went to John's room only to find it empty.

"Sammy, I am going to see if I can find him, you start looking through his journal for some possible clue." I said right before I walked out.

It seemed John had been planning something. If I heard his argument with Sam correctly, then he was planning on summoning that demon. Doing a quick scan of possible locations in the hospital, the basement would be the only logical place. It has the least chance of interruptions. It was as good an option as any so I headed to the stairs and went down. As I stepped out of the stair well I heard talking coming from the left. I crept towards the voices and as I rounded a corner I saw John surrounded by 3 men. He was pointing the colt at the one in front of him.

"I can always shot you."  
"You can always miss." The demon laughed "And you only got one try, don't you? Did you really think you could trap me?"  
"Oh, I don't want to trap you. I want to make a deal." Upon hearing John say that I let out a little gasp involuntarily. The yellow eyed demon glanced my way right after I ducked back behind the corner. "Shit" I whispered. As I heard the demon start talking again I chanced looking back around.  
"It's very unseemly. Making deals with devils. How do I know this isn't just another trick?" Yellow eyes asked.

"It's no trick. I will give you the colt and the bullet but you got to help Dean. You got to bring him back." Now I knew why John didn't seem like he was trying to save Dean. He already knew how, he just needed the stuff Sam brought him and a moment to get away.

"Why, John, you're a sentimentalist. If only your boys and Ari knew how much their daddy loved them." Laughed Yellow eyes.  
"It's a good trade. You care a hell of a lot more about this gun – then you do Dean." John pushed.  
"Don't be so sure. He killed some people very special to me." Yellow eyes taunted "But still your right. He isn't much of a threat. And neither is your other son, of course. You know the truth, right? About Sammy and the other children?"  
He looked too curious, what is he talking about I wonder?  
"Yeah. I've known for a while." Answered John.  
"But Sammy doesn't, does he? You've been playing dumb."

"Can you bring Dean back? Yes or no?"  
"No. But I know someone who can. It's not a problem."  
"Good. And before I give you the gun I'm going to want to make sure that Dean's okay, with my own eyes."

"Oh, John, I'm offended. Don't you trust me?" Yellow eyes feigned shock. "Fine."  
"So we have a deal?"  
"No, John, not yet. You still need to sweeten the pot."  
"With what?"  
"There's something else I want as much as that gun. Maybe more and I know of someone else who needs saving…" Yellow eyes answers smirking.

He nods to the demons behind John and they start walking towards me while Yellow eyes looks directly at me. I panic and start to run back down the hallway but before I can get to the stairs my hair is grabbed from behind and I'm pulled to the ground while I let out a yelp. The demons grab my arms and haul me up before I can recover and drag me back to the main room. I tried fighting at first but I came to realize even if I did get out of their grasp I wouldn't make it very far.  
I glance up and see John shocked before he masks it and turns back to yellow eyes. "What is this?"  
"Oh, you know what it is. Now you are bargaining for two souls." Yellows eyes answers laughing. He steps towards me and looks down at me. "So this is the girl you protected from me? She is quite interesting…" He trails off. "So, what is her safety worth to you?"  
I can see the panic in John's eyes "What do you want from me to save her?"  
"Oh, what does any demon deal normally require for currency?"  
"My soul." John said as realization hits him. "If I agree you will let her leave here with my boys?"  
The demon seemed to contemplate his answer, "Yes."  
"John don't! Sammy and Dean need you."

He looks towards me saying "No Ari, I will not leave you in his hands. I might have abandoned you once. I will not do it again."  
He takes a deep breath and turns towards yellow eyes. "You have a deal, on one condition. She doesn't remember this conversation and Dean does not know you saved him."  
"Hmm… well I think I can do that. Makes it more interesting!" He says laughing and turns towards me, "Time for you to get out of here huh?"


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I am a little late posting. Between my new job and soccer season starting back up I have been kept pretty busy. Thankfully I have quite a few chapters pre written from when I was still job hunting. Thank you to everyone reading! I was sure no one would like it.

* * *

I groan as I sit up. What just happened? I wonder. Looking around I realize I am in John's room. Wasn't I going to go looking for him? I slowly stand up and stumble my way to the room next door. As I stumble into a vacant chair in the room Sam looks at me concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I have no idea… I thought..." I trailed off shaking my head trying to clear my head. With a groan I bent forward clutching my head, "And apparently with a really bad headache."

Sam looked concerned as he reached into his pack and drew out a bottle of Advil and tossed it my way. "Here. This might help."

"Thanks." And as I go to take two Dean wakes suddenly gasping for breath.

"Help!" Sam yells down the hallway, "I need help!"

Doctors come rushing in and start working on Dean and running tests to make sure he is okay. They work through the rest of the night and come morning everything looks good. Too good to be natural if you ask me.

"I can't explain it. The edema's vanished, the internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You've got some kind of angel watching over you." The doctor says before walking out.

"Thanks, doc." Dean calls after the doctor then turning to Sam, "You said a reaper was after me?"

"Yeah."

"How'd I ditch it?" asked Dean.

"You got me." Sam said, "Dean, you really don't remember anything?"

"No. Except this pit in my stomach." Dean answered with an uneasy look on his face. "Sam something's wrong."

We all look up when we hear a knock come from the door. "How you feeling, dude?" asks John.

"Fine, I guess. I'm alive."

"That's what matters. What about you Ari?"

"I'm fine, I think. Just a headache."

"Good. I needed to hear that."

"I'm going to get started on the release paperwork and call Bobby so we can get a ride." I said and I walked out of the room.

As I walked away I could hear Sam getting angry with his father but I ignored it. They had never gotten along anyway. After arranging everything and Bobby was on his way I was walking back to the boys and John but as I got closer I noticed something was wrong. Sam and Dean were standing in shock looking into the doorway of John's room. That's where the commotion was coming from. I rushed to their side and saw why; John was on the bed not moving, not breathing. They were trying to revive him with CPR but nothing was working. I grab a hold of Dean and Sam's hands; we all needed some comfort right now.

"Okay, that's it, everybody. I'll call it. Time of death, 10:41am."

It had been a tough time since leaving the hospital. It had been a week and Dean had just thrown himself into working on his car, trying to fix it back into working condition after the accident. Sam has been trying to get Dean to talk but resorted to just going through their fathers stuff for any more information on their father. I knew Dean well enough that he would talk when he was ready, until then I needed to get answers I had been avoiding for awhile.

I walked out to where he was working on the Impala. "Hey, why don't you take a break for the night?"

"Ari, I can't. I have a lot of work to do on baby. She really got destroyed."

"Dean she will be there in the morning. Please, we haven't really had the chance to truly talk since you dropped back into my life."

He paused his work and looked at me and I put on my best puppy dog pout. He lets out a small chuckle, smirking and says, "Fine, you know that always works on me."

We walk back towards the house and grab a couple beers out of the fridge and go back out to the porch and sit. Now that we were sitting so close to each other the awkwardness returned. I fidgeted with the label on the bottle trying to think of something to say.

"Look, Dean. Since it seems like you are back in my life we cannot ignore the past." Sighing I glanced down not really sure how to word what I needed to say.

Dean finally broke the silence. "I know I should have called you. After that night any mention of you or Sam would make dad angry so I just stopped bringing you guys up. It took dad months before he calmed down." Dean paused here for a moment before continuing, "When I got your message I kept meaning to call you back. I would dial the number and then chicken out. Then finally it had been so long I didn't think you would want to hear from me."

"I always wanted to hear from you. I probably would have yelled at you at first but in the end I can't stay mad at you for long." I paused there before lowing my voice and continuing. "I really missed you Dean."

Dean scooted closer and wrapped his arm around my shoulder while I leaned my head on him. "I missed you too princess."

We stayed cuddled up for awhile before I asked my next question. "Dean, what are we?" I glanced up at him and saw him open and close his mouth trying to think of an answer, "Before everything went to hell it seemed like… well, that maybe there was something there?"

"I don't know princess." He trailed off seeming to think about his next words. "Let's just see what happens, okay? In our line of work you never know what tomorrow will be like and I don't want to go making promises I can't keep."

I knew he was right, even if it hurt like hell. I gave a sad smile, "Okay, we can see what happens." As I go to stand up Dean stops me.

"Don't, please Ari, just believe me."

I look at Dean and smile, "I really do understand. It makes sense." I lean in and place a quick kiss on his lips before smirking and saying, "I was just going to get us a refill."

The surprised look on Dean's face cause me to laugh as I walked away. It might not be ideal but it would have to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's a little late again! I'm going to do better, I promise. My weekends have just ended up so busy.

The next day Sam and Dean had left to go investigate a voicemail that was left on John's old phone. Dean gave me a call a couple hours later and he sounded upset. He started to tell me the story but when he mentioned Ellen and Jo I interrupted. "Oh, I know them! Jo is not someone you mess with Dean."

"Yeah, I figured that out on my own." He mumbles and I laugh.

"Well Ellen had a case that we are taking while Ash looks into dads notes. So we will be gone a few more days."

"Well, if you need any help with the case just call, otherwise I'll hear from you soon?"

After that we said our goodbyes and I wished them luck.

Four days later they are back and Dean is back to fixing the Impala but it seems like the brothers have reached some sort of understanding about their fathers death. It just took Dean beating on his almost fixed car to really deal with some of his grief. That night, as I was getting into bed a knock came on the door. "Come in" I said.

Dean stepped into the room and closed the door. He just stood there for a second before stepping towards me wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me flush against him with my hands automatically going to his chest. Our noses were touching and his eyes kept dropping to look at my lips then back into my eyes. Then as if in slow motion he leaned down. My breath hitched in my throat as our lips touch and I practically melted into him. What started as a slow kiss started to turn into something more. Dean's other hand made its way to the back of my head and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Dean starts walking me backwards until the back of my knees hit the bed and I fall back with Dean landing on top of me.

"Are you sure you want to take this step?" I needed to make sure he was okay.

"Only if you do." Came his reply.

Smiling, I leaned up and kissed him, there was no looking back now.

I wake up in the morning and Dean is gone. For a moment I panic, thinking the worst. But eventually I get up and get dressed and ready for the day. I head down to the kitchen and run into Dean. I pause and take a second to evaluate his mood. Did he regret last night? Think it was an accident? We make eye contact and Dean smirks and throws his arm around my shoulders. Guess we are good I think smiling.

"So I was thinking we should get you trained back up properly" He smirked, "What to you think?"

I glared at him, "Oh, you think I'm out of shape huh? Sure, you're on. Get ready to get your assed kicked."

For an hour we practiced hand-to-hand combat. By the end I was sore and decided to just collapse on the ground. Dean laughed "And you thought you could beat me."

"Shut up." I mumbled. "Of course I can't beat you. I have never been able to, plus Bobby is not a good training partner."

Dean laughed and offered me my hand. I took it and we started back to the house. It wasn't until we were half way back that I realized Dean had not let go of my hand. I looked down at our joined hands and slowed down walking. Dean paused when he noticed my change.

"Look, I don't want to think too much about what this is. I really like you and you never know how long you have. I don't want to have any regrets. Can we please just enjoy this while we can?" Dean begged.

Smiling I say, "I'm all for no regrets." With my response Dean leans down and kisses me. It was a sweet kiss, tame compared to last night. We continued on our walk back to the house where we went our separate ways, Dean back to his car and I start on research.

After that we spent almost every night in the same bed but this dream world we had created was going to end, sooner then I was hoping for. Dean had finally finished fixing the Impala and Sam had found a case for them to do.

"Hey Dean, don't forget to keep me updated and stay safe. Please?"

"I will, you know that. I was hoping you might come along with us?" Dean asked.

"That is sweet of you but I can't. I will be more help to you here working on the demon case. Plus like you said, I'm out of shape and rusting with my training." I smirked joking.

For the next 6 or so months I would get phone calls from Dean and Sam as often as they could. But it wasn't until February that something big happened. Sam had gone missing for over a week before he contacted Dean but even that ended badly. Sam wasn't acting like himself and Dean needed help so he picked me up from Bobby's. Then we headed to Duluth where Sam's GPS placed him. We tracked him to a bar and walked in to see Jo tied up to a poll.

'Sam!" Dean yelled pulling out his gun and pointing it as Sam. When Sam heard him he pulled the knife out of the poll and put it up to Jo's throat.

"I begged you to stop me, Dean."

"Put the knife down, damnit."

"I told you, I can't fight it! My head feels like it's on fire, all right? Dean. Kill me or I'm going to kill her. Please. You'd be doing me a favor." Sam begged. "Shoot me. Shoot me!"

For a moment it looked like Dean was debating it but finally he said "No, Sammy. Come on." Dean then lowed his gun and turned around. I saw him reach for something in his pocket. A flask. I kept my gun trained on Sam just incase.

"What the hell's wrong with you Dean? Are you that scared of being alone that you'd rather let Jo die?" yelled Sam and at that moment Dean swung around and flung the contents of the flask on him.

"It's holy water, you demonic son of a bitch." Dean yelled as the water burned "Sam" he turned away in pain and when he faced us again his eyes where black. "It's not Sam!" I said in shock. Dean threw holy water on the demon a few more times before he ran and jumped out a window. He cut Jo free before running towards the window as she asked, "He was possessed?" Dean turned to glance back at her while I went ahead and jumped out the window with Dean following behind shortly afterwards.

We entered a warehouse, guns drawn, looking for signs of Sam's location.

"So who are you?" Dean asked into the warehouse and the answer can somewhere from our left.

"I got lots of names." We started to move around machinery and find hiding places and both parties tried to stay hidden.

"You've been in Sam since he disappeared, haven't you?"

"You should have seen your face when you thought he murdered that guy. Pathetic"

"Why didn't you kill me? You had a dozen chances."

"No, that would've been too easy. Where's the fun in that? You see, this was a test. Wanted to see if I could push you far enough to waste Sam. Should of known you wouldn't have the sack. Anyway, fun's over now."

"Well, I hope you got your kicks. You're gonna pay hell for this."

"How? You can't hurt me. Not without hurting your little brother. See I think you're gonna die Dean." At that statement I saw Dean freeze. Slowly he put away his gun, "Dean don't" I whispered but he shook his head. "You and every other hunter I can find including little Ari. You two can be my first. One look as Sam's dewy, sensitive eyes they'll let me right in their door."

Then we heard footsteps and a door creak open and we left our hiding spot and ran through the same door out onto a dock. Looking around we couldn't see Sam anywhere. Dean went over to the edge to checking the water but when he turned around he froze. Next thing I know the gun in my hands is across the dock and I'm in a chock hold. Instinctually my hands grab the arm around my neck and try to pry it off but nothing helps. Sam then raises his gun at Dean and shots, "No!" I yell only to have his hand cover my mouth muffling my scream.

"I would shut up if you know what's good for you."

Sam says as he walks to check the water to see if Dean was alive but nothing was there. Then he drags me away to a car ties my hands together a throws me in the back seat before getting in the drivers. He then turns around and says, "Now I need you to be on your best behavior, okay princess?" I just glare and make no move to respond. The demon in Sam's body laughs "We are just going to visit a friend before it's your turn. After all I can't actually kill you, John made him promise."

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, I forgot! Johnny boy wanted you to forget. Oh well. I won't spoil the surprise now." With that he turns back around and starts the car before driving off. He drives into the night and eventually I realize where he is going.

"You're going to Bobby's." I whisper.

"Oh, good. You finally figured it out. Bit slow but I guess I can give you a pass this one time." He laughs. Right before we arrive he pulls over to the side of the road get out of the car and comes around and opens my door. "Now I have no way of explaining you to Bobby so you are just going to have to stay in the car."

"Then why are you stopping" I spat.

"I forgot to mention a small detail didn't I?" He laughed as he drug me out of the car and pulled me around to the trunk. "Can't have Bobby seeing you now can I or hearing you." Then I felt a sharp pain to the back of my head and everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean's POV:

I finally arrive at Bobby's to find he had already managed to trap the demon and had him tied up under the devils trap.

"Well, this is good. Is Ari okay?" I asked Bobby.

He gave me a funny look then said, "Ari wasn't with him when he pulled in…"

"Shit! After he shot me he took her with him." Exclaimed Dean as a rushed out of the house to check the car. Finally finding her in the trunk out cold. She was alive. I picked her up out of the trunk and carried her back into the house.

"Bobby, grab some water and towels. I'm taking her to her room." I yelled at Bobby.

I carried her to her room and gently laid her on her bed and stepped back. This was my fault. I shouldn't have brought her into this. Bobby came in with the water and towels and I did my best to clean off her head. When I was done I leaned down and kissed her before heading back down stairs to take care of the demon.

Regular POV:

I awoke to the house shaking and chanting coming from downstairs. I try to sit up but my head starts spinning and I have to take a second to reorient myself. Finally I can stand up and stumble my way to the door and down the stairs. I panic when I see the scene in the living room. The demon in Sam is chanting and when he stops there is a loud crack and the devils trap is broken.

"There. That's better." Then Bobby is thrown against the wall behind him and Dean is thrown against the other one. Then he looks at me and I feel myself fly back into the wall and cannot move. Then he breaks the ropes hold him to the chair, gets up and walks over to Dean kneels down and grabs his shirt.

"You know when people want to describe the worst possible thing? They say it's "like hell." Well, there's a reason for that." The he punches Dean. "Hell is like" Punches him again "Well, it's like hell. Even for demons. It's a prison made of bone and flesh and blood and fear. And you sent me back there."

"Meg"

"No. Not anymore. Now I'm Sam." He punches Dean again and I yell, "Stop! What do you want?" The demon glances at me for a second then smirks. "By the way I saw your dad there. He Says, "Howdy". All that I had to hold onto was that I would climb out one day and then I was going to torture you. Nice and slow, like pulling the wings off an insect. But whatever I do to you it's nothing compared to what you do to yourself, is it? I can see it in your eyes, Dean. You're worthless. You couldn't save your dad and deep down you know that you can't save your brother or little princess Ari over there. They'd have been better off without you."

"Don't listen to him Dean!" I yell. In the corner I saw Bobby get up and grabs the poker in the fire. The demon pulls back to deliver another blow but Bobby grabs him and presses the hot poker on Sam's skin covering a mark I hadn't seen before. Sam yells and black smoke comes out of him as the demon leaves his body. I am finally set free from my frozen state and fall to the floor. Dean carefully sits up as Sam comes to.

"Sammy?" Dean asks.

"Did I miss anything?" Sam asked looking very confused right before Dean slugged him.

I laugh at the scene around me but when I go to stand my legs collapse. Groaning I lie back down. "I don't want to move." With Bobby's help I make it back to my room and crash on the bed. I didn't have the energy to stay downstairs with the boys. Before I went up I went ahead and said my good byes. Dean looked guilty, mad at himself for dragging me into this mess.

"Hey, don't do that. It's not your fault. I would of gotten drug in either way. Remember? I live here." I chuckled. A soft smile graced Dean's face for a split second before it dropped. I leaned forward and kissed his check and whispered, "I know you. It's not your fault. Stay safe."

A couple weeks later Bobby gets a call from the boys asking for help. I opt to stay and man the phones here. From what I had gathered the brother were at each others throats and I was in no mood to play mediator for them. Grumbling Bobby hands me the phone saying something about getting ready to leave.

Laughing I say "Okay Dean. Bobby is on his way."

"What about you?" he asks.

"I am not playing "mom" to you and Sam. At some point you have to learn to get along." I said laughing.

"Do not start with me sweetheart." He growls, and then lowers his voice "I miss you. You sure you don't want to come? We could have some fun." I could practically hear the wink in his voice.

Sighing and rolling my eyes I said, "I miss you too Dean, a lot. But I have a lot going on here then either Bobby or I go to help, not both and Bobby will be a lot more helpful for your married couple shit with Sam."

"Shut up." He grumbled, "Your loss. I'll try to swing by the house soon."

"Okay. I look forward to it." As I finished talking Bobby stalked back into the room grumbling then grabbed his keys and went out to his car slamming the door. "Well, it looks like Bobby is on his way and he is none to happy about it so you two better be on your best behavior for him."

"Oh ha-ha." Mocked Dean, "But yeah, we should be getting back to this case. Take care okay? I'll call you later."

"You too Dean, stay safe."

With that we both hung up. Sighing I placed the phone down and put my head in my hands wondering if Dean and I would ever be more then this complicated mess we were now. I knew we weren't being monogamous and that was hard to deal with but I didn't want to push him into anything. So I just sighed and moved on, dwelling wouldn't change anything.

Bobby came home a few days later with the boys in tow. I rushed forward and hugged Sam and then Dean.

"I hope you're marriage counseling worked." I joked.

"You think you're a real comedian don't you." Dean deadpanned. I let go of him and smacked his chest.

"You know I'm funny, just admit it."

'Never." And with that he bent forward and swung me over his shoulder and carried me into the living room and dropped me on the sofa.

"You can be an ass. You know that Dean?" I huffed rolling my eyes.

The only response I got was a snicker from Dean before a plopped down right next to me. He swung his arm around me while I leaned my head on his shoulder. For this moment I was content with whatever Dean and I were.

"How long are you going to be here?" I asked.

"Until we find another case or get any new information on the demon." Was his answer.

"Well… there is something I heard about that might be good. It's out in California. There have been 12 accidents in the last 15 years on highway 41. Happens every February 22nd." I start but Dean interrupts me.

"Okay, sounds good. Still have a couple days before we would need to head out so why don't you give Sammy the details later and we just enjoy tonight?" He asks.

"Okay." I go to stand up but Dean pulls me back down. I turn and look at him confused.

Laughing he responds, "You can tell him later. Like I said we still have a couple days."

I sigh and lean back into him and we just stay like that for a while. Enjoying the little time we had together. Later that night I gave Sam the little information I had on the highway case. Then I rejoined Dean on the couch and glanced around the room.

"We are some interesting people, drinking and reading mythology books." I laughed; shaking my head at the glare Bobby sent my way. "Let's watch a movie tonight. All of us." I said. "Might as well take a night off while you can. You don't get to very often."

"Sure, but I want something with Clint Eastwood." Dean said smiling as a stuffed a burger in his face.

Rolling my eyes I looked to the others in the room and got nods of acceptance. "Sure Dean." I answered.

It would be a long time before we had another night like this. The next time I would see the boys after this visit everything would be different.


	9. Chapter 9

I have had a busy, though amazing, few weeks. Soccer season is proving to take up a lot of my time. Lots of shit talking to partake in but I promise I haven't forgotten about this story. I just need to be better at dedicating a little time to it. I hope you enjoy it so far!

* * *

It was a little over two months before I saw the boys again. Dean would call in to check up and give me up dates. I gave him an ear full after he told me how they intentionally got caught to investigate a jail hunting.

"Are you an idiot? You know that FBI agent is on your tail and you go and pull this?" I yell into the phone. "

"This is why I didn't tell you until after sweetheart. I knew you would not approve." Dean replied, "It took a lot just to get Sammy to agree. I didn't have it in me to argue with you as well…" he finished trailing off.

Sighing I replied, "Do you at least know you are an idiot for pulling this? And that you are insanely lucky that your "escape" plan actually worked?"

"Lucky, talented, what's the difference?" he replied laughing. I could practically hear his smirk through the phone. When his only response was silence he sighed and said, "I do get it. I'm sorry but it is so much easier to ask forgiveness then permission."

I chuckled a little before sighing and letting it go. "Fine, just please don't do anything else stupid for awhile. I can only handle so much."

"I will do my best sweetheart." Was his response.

Of course he didn't really hold up to that but I expected as much. It was more the thought that I wanted. But it wasn't until the end of April that the little bubble it seems we were living in got burst. It started with a call from Dean. Sam was missing, again.

Bobby and I get a call from Dean saying Sam disappeared. Just one second Dean could see him through the window of a café and the second he was gone and everybody in the café was dead. Bobby gets his location and we gather gear and hop into his truck to meet up with Dean.

We pull up in facing the Impala and meet Dean outside. Bobby lays down a map on the hood saying "This is it. All the demonic signs and omens over the past month."

"You're joking, there's nothing here."

"Exactly" I said.

"Come on. There's got to be something. What about the normal, low-level stuff? Exorcisms, that kind of thing." He said getting frustrated.

"That's what I'm telling you. Nothing. It's completely quiet." Was Bobby's answer.

"How are we supposed to look for Sam? Just close our eyes and point?" Deans phone rang. "Ash, what do you got?"

While Dean had his conversation I turned to Bobby, "What are we supposed to do? Have you ever heard of something like this?"

"No. Lets just hope Ash has something we can go off of."

Then Dean hung up the phone saying, "I guess we're going to the Roadhouse. Come on." And we all hop into the Impala.

As we pulled up to the Roadhouse all that was left was a smoldering ruin.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Dean as we all stared in shock.

Slowly we all exited the car glancing around for signs of danger. Not seeing anything else suspicious we slowly approached the ruins.

"My god." Bobby was distraught looking at the dead inside.

"Do you see Ellen?" asked Dean.

"No." I said.

"And no Ash either. " Bobby interjected.

But then Dean leaned down looking closer at a body. "Oh, Ash. Damn it!"

We glance at each other, "What now?" I asked trailing off. With a shrug Dean walked towards the door, Bobby and I following.

"All right." Bobby started, "What the hell did Ash know?" As we walked out of the ruins.

"We got no way of knowing where Ellen is or if she's even alive. We got no clue what Ash was going to tell us. Now how the hell are we going to find Sam?"

"We'll find him." Bobby stated. But then Dean seemed to double over in pain.

"Dean?" I asked, concerned.

Then he grabbed his head.

"What was that?" exclaimed Bobby.

"I don't know. Headache?" was Dean's response.

"You get headaches like that a lot?"

"No. Must be the stress." But then Dean paused before adding, "I could have swore I saw something."

"What do you mean, like – Like a vision?" "Like what Sam gets?" Bobby and I asked at the same time.

"What? No." he answered.

"I'm just saying…" Bobby said trailing off.

"Come on, I'm not psychic." But then Dean started clutching his head again and started to fall to his knees. I did the best I could to catch him while Bobby ran closer to help. "Dean!"

"Dean? Are you with me?"

"Yeah, I think so. I saw Sam. I saw him, Bobby."

"It was a vision." Bobby stated.

"Yeah, I don't know how but yeah." Dean said trying to catch his breath. "That was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels."

"What else did you see?" I asked.

"Uh- there was a bell."

"What kind of bell?" pressed Bobby.

"Uh- like a big bell with some kind of engraving on it, I don't know."

"Engraving?" I asked, that sounded familiar, but why? Dean answered yes. While I was trying to place this thought Bobby asked.

"Was it a tree? Like an oak tree?" and all of a sudden it hit me.

"Yeah, exactly" confirmed Dean.

"I know where Sam is." Exclaimed Bobby.

It was night by the time we arrived at a dead end leading to where we need to go.

"Looks like the rest of the way is on foot." Said Bobby as we grabbed weapons out of the trunk.

"Well, lets go." Dean said as he started walking with Bobby and I following.

When we finally get to the town and round the corner we see Sam.

"Sam." Dean shouts. But then as he turns and head towards us the boy on the ground near him stands up and rushes Sam and stabs him in the back. "Sam!" Dean yells and rushes forward faster then either Bobby or I.

The other kid lets Sam fall and runs off. I go to follow him while Dean and Bobby look after Sam. I follow him towards the woods but by the time I reach the entrance to the woods I have lost him. I pause for a bit trying to see if there was a trail I could pick up but come up empty handed and turn around and head back to the others. By the time I make it back they had moved Sam into the building near by. That is when I learn that Sam died. The stab to his back killed him. I slowly move towards his body and fall to my knees grabbing Sam's hand and start crying.

"I'm so sorry Sammy. I'm sorry we didn't get here fast enough. I'm sorry I couldn't catch the guy who did this." I lean forward and press a kiss to his temple before getting up and helping Bobby.

It was daylight by the time Bobby finally approached Dean about giving Sam the proper farewell and that is when Dean loses it.

"Dean. I hate to bring this up, I really do. But don't you think maybe it's time we bury Sam?" Bobby asks.

Dean looks up with a cold look in his eyes "No."

"Well, we could maybe…" Bobby starts again before Dean interrupts.

"What, torch his corpse? Not yet."

"Dean" I whine, knowing he wasn't thinking rationally. "I want you to come with us."

"I'm not going anywhere." He growls.

"Dean, please." I beg.

"Would you cut me some slack?"

"I just don't think you should be alone, that's all. I got to admit I could use your help." Exclaimed Bobby while Dean just scoffed.

I added, "Something big is going down. End of the world big."

He rounded on us and yelled, "Well, then let it end!"

Taking a step back and keeping my face calm even though inside I was breaking. "You don't mean that" I said quietly.

"You don't think so? Huh? You don't think I've given enough?" Dean asked glancing between Bobby and me before turning his back to us, "You don't think I've paid enough? I'm done with it. All of it."

Dean paused before turning to face us again saying "If you know what's good for you, turn around and get the hell out of here." He paused for a second again and when nether of us moved he lunged forward pushing Bobby back while yelling, "Go!" I rushed towards Bobby making sure he was ok before I looked up to Dean again.

"I'm sorry." He started, "I'm sorry. Please, just go." He begged us.

Bobby and I shared a glance before he looked back towards Dean, "You know where I'll be." And walked out of the building towards the cars.

I tried one more time to get through to Dean. I walked towards him and went to grab his hand before he snatched it away and avoided eye contact. "Don't. Just don't Ari. Go with Bobby."

"Dean, please let us help." I begged but he just turned away and ignored me. I finally gave up but before walking out I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him. Dean just tensed up and didn't respond. "Just know we will be there for you. I will be there for you. I am so sorry. You have been through so much. Please don't block us out." I finished glancing up at him and gave him a fleeting kiss. His eyes closed but he did not react. With that I left, jogging to catch up with Bobby and we drove back to his house.

Dean's POV:

I watched Ari catch up to Bobby through the window. Sighing I turned away feeling torn. I hated pushing her away, especially since we had just started to really explore our relationship. But it would be better to end whatever we had now before it even started. I would just hurt her more in the end once she found out I sold my soul. I hadn't even told her what I had learned that dad did for her and me. "I'm sorry Ari." I whispered into the empty room before sitting back down and put my head in my hands.


	10. Chapter 10

Bobby and I got home a few hours later. We didn't say much as we went back into researching whatever was going on but without Ash's information we didn't get very far. We finally gave up for the night and tried to get some sleep before picking back up the next day. Thankfully Bobby finally stumbled on something; there were a lot of new demonic omens popping up in one location.

"Maybe this is close to what Ash had found." I mumbled before we both dove back into the research.

Hours later I had given up for the day and made my way upstairs before I heard a knock on the door and Bobby answering it. The voice I heard made me stop dead in my tracks before turning around and going back downstairs freezing at the bottom. There standing in the doorway was Sam. Alive and walking around. "Thanks for patching me up." He said to Bobby as he walked in the house. We made eye contact and he gave me a confused look probably because I looked like I had just seen a ghost. Finally shaking my head I gave a small smile "Sam, I'm glad your okay" as I walked forward and gave him a hug.

When I let go I glanced at Dean who looked suspicious. Bobby and I shared a glance before Bobby said, "Well, I found something." And walked into the living room where all the books were.

Bobby explained what he had found before turning to Sam, "Would you take a look at it? Maybe you can catch something I couldn't"

Sam agreed then Bobby turned to Dean, "Come on, Dean. I got some more books in the trunk. Help me lug them in."

Bobby then walked out of the house Dean and I following. We get into the junkyard before Bobby whips around and grabs Dean by his jacket.

"You stupid ass! What did you do? What did you do?" Bobby paused for a second and I moved to stand next to them before I sudden realized something

"You made a deal." I whispered.

Bobby looked at me before spinning back to Dean, "for Sam, didn't you? How long they give you?"

Bobby seemed near tears before Dean said, "Bobby..." but he was interrupted when Bobby yelled, "How long?"

Dean paused and looked to be ashamed when he answered, "one year."

I stepped back and leaned against a near by car. My movement got Deans attention and went to step towards me before I put my hand up stopping him.

"Damn it Dean" growled Bobby.

"Which is why we got to find this yellow-eyed son of a bitch. That's why I'm going to kill him myself. I mean, I got nothing to lose now, right?"

I sobbed as Bobby grabbed Dean again and drug him forward "I could throttle you." Dean responded but I just ran back into the house and up to my room. I needed to calm down. This was too much. Watching Sam die then hearing Dean sold his soul was too much right now.

By the time I had calmed down and got back down stairs Ellen was there and it looked like whatever Ash had found she had.

"Hey Ellen, it's been awhile." I said walking forward giving her a hug.

"Yeah, you okay?" She asked looking at me, "You look pretty bad."

"Thanks, I try." I said sarcastically, "but yeah, I'm as good as I can be considering…" I trail off glancing up at Dean and we make eye contact. He quickly looks away as if he was burned. I had to put my personal problems behind me for now, there was a larger problem to deal with now.

"It's a Devil's trap. A hundred square-mile Devil's Trap." I heard Sam say.

Dean spoke up as well "That's brilliant. Iron lines, demons can't cross."

Ellen and I walk towards the table as she said, "I never heard of anything that massive."

"No one has." Exclaimed Bobby.

"All those years none of the lines are broken?" I asked before Dean cut in "I mean, it still works?"

We all seem to pause and think about it before Sam says, "Definitely."

Dean looks skeptical "How do you know?"

"All those omens Bobby found. I mean the demons must be circling and can't get in."

"Yeah, well, they're trying."

I look towards Bobby then, "Why? What's inside?"

"That's what I've been looking for. And, uh, there's nothing except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle." Dean interjects.

"Why? What's so important about a cemetery? What's Colt trying to protect?" Sam asks.

"Well, unless…" I started almost not wanting to believe it.

"Unless what?" Bobby asks looking at me.

"What if Colt wasn't trying to keep demons out?" I start making eye contact with Dean and he finishes "What if he was keeping something in?"

Ellen pips up "Now, that's a comforting thought."

"Could they do it? Could they get inside," Sam asks.

"This thing's so powerful you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it. No way a full blooded demon gets across." Bobby answers all of our questions.

"No," started Sam, "but I know who could."

At that moment we all knew who he meant and it was not good. We all quickly gathered whatever we thought we would need for this fight and hopped into cars and headed towards Wyoming.

We managed to arrive before Jake and set about making a plan. Then we waited. Finally after dark he arrived. We were hiding behind tombstones and trees. Then when he passed us we all crept out with our guns pulled.

"Howdy, Jake." Sam said.

He turned around at Sam's voice and was shocked to see him alive. Bobby and I exchanged glanced and Ellen looked confused for a moment but we all turned our attention back on the scene in front of us.

"Just take it real easy there, son." Bobby interjected trying to get off the topic of how Sam was alive.

"And if I don't"

"Wait and see." Answered Sam.

"What, you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are you going to do? Kill me?" Jake asked looking at Sam.

"It's a thought" was his response.

Jake smirked at that and said, "You had your chance. You couldn't."

"I won't make that mistake twice" Sam answered causing Jake to laugh.

"What are you smiling at, you little bitch?" Dean asked.

Jake looked towards us smirking then zeroed in on me and said "Hey, girl. Do me a favor." There was a flash in his eyes and he added, "Put that gun to your head." All of a sudden my arm starts to move the gun towards my head. I start to panic. I try to fight it but my body won't listen. I glance at Dean, my eyes wide. He looks helpless.

Jake just smiles and goes on talking, "See, that Ava girl was right. Once you give into it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn."

"Let her go." Sam interjects.

"Just shoot him." I am able to ground out.

"You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off." Jake said glance back at Dean. "Everybody put your guns down." He said to the group but added to me with a smirk "except you sweet heart."

I watched slowly as one by one everyone lowered their gun. Dean seemed reluctant and glanced back at me before finally lowering his.

Sam was the last to comply.

"Okay, thank you." Jake said before he turned and ran towards the crypt with the colt. Then everything happened so fast. Bobby bolted towards me and so did Dean as they pushed my arm away from my head right before the gun went off. Missing me by an inch. I yelped and clutched onto Dean as I heard 3 more shots go off. Looking up I saw Sam had pointed his gun and fired on Jake. Sam's face looked wrong. He looked evil, like he was possessed. He walked over to where Jakes body fell and fired three more times into his head. Something seemed off about Sam and I could tell Dean was thinking the same thing. We all approached him and watched as the door to the crypt opened.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh, no." Bobby stated as we all froze watching the doors open.

"Bobby, what is it?" Ellen asked.

"It's hell." I froze with my eyes wide. "Take cover. Now!" Bobby yelled and Dean grabbed my hand and we dove behind the nearest tombstone. We got there just in time as the doors burst open and black smoke streamed out.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean yelled.

Ellen is who answered, "That's a Devil's Gate, a damn door to hell. Come on, we got to shut that gate."

After that everyone rushed to the gate to try and shut the doors, I started to move forward with them but saw Dean pause. He was looking at the colt.

"If the demon gave this to Jake then maybe…" Dean trailed off then turned to look behind him. I followed his eyesight and say the yellow-eyed demon. Dean raised the colt, but before he could fire it the colt flew out of his hands and into the demons. "Boys shouldn't play with daddy's guns."

Then he sent Dean flying into a near by tombstone.

"Dean!" Sam and I screamed at the same time. I ran to Dean before the demon could get there and I saw Sam try to get to the demon but he was flung against a tree. "I'll get to you later champ." And before he turns away he looks back and adds "but I'm proud of you. Knew you had it in you." Then he turns to us and pushed Dean back onto the ground. "Sit a spell."

I try to take this moment of distraction and rush forward to grab the gun away but he snatches my arm and throws me to the ground. "Ah, ah, ah. I might not be able to kill you yet but Johnny is no where to protect you this time."

"What?" I ask looking confused.

This causes him to laugh, "You don't remember! That's right. Well no time like the present."

Next thing I know I feel like my head is being crushed and I'm scream rolling on the ground. I hear Dean yelling, "What are you doing to her?"

"Oh she just needs to remember something important." The demon laughs.

When the pain finally stops I have a moment of clarity and I remember John's deal. "No." I whisper.

"Looks like she got it!" the demon said laughing before turning back to Dean, "So, Dean, I got to thank you. You see, demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made. I know, red tape, it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you, Sammy's back in rotation." He laughs before continuing, "Now, I wasn't counting on that but I'm glad. I liked him better then Jake anyhow."

He paused looking towards me and Sam, "Tell me, you ever heard the expression: "If a deal sounds to good to be true, it probably is?""

Dean smirked as he answered, "You call that deal good?"

He responds kneeling down in front of Dean "Well, it's a better shake than your dad ever got. And you never wondered why. I'm surprised at you. I mean, you saw what your brother just did to Jake, right? That was pretty cold, wasn't it?" he paused looking at Dean, "How certain are you that what you brought back is 100% pure Sam?" chuckling when he was done. I glance at Sam not sure if he can hear what is being said.

"You of all people should know that what's dead should stay dead. Anyway… thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason." The demon got up and started backing away from Dean. "Until now, anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family."

Then he raises the colt and aims it at Dean but before he can shot John grabs the demon from behind. The human body falls to the ground I grab the colt using all my energy and toss it to Dean. John struggles with the black smoke. He finally throws John off him and renters the human body just in time for Dean to cock and points the colt at him. Time seems to stand still for a second before Dean pulls the trigger and send the last bullet through the demons heart. Yellow eyes finally falls to the ground dead and Sam is released. I look up and watch Bobby and Ellen finally get the door closed and it is locking itself back up.

Dean and Sam slowly stand up and look at their father. He finally looks at peace and we watch him disappear in a white and golden light.

I let Sam and Dean have a moment and I go over to Bobby. Once they were done, they walked back over to us. I pull Dean aside, "Tell him. Tell Sam the truth."

"Is that really the only thing you have to say?" he softly asks me.

"Yeah. I can't handle talking about the other issue yet Dean…"

"Ari, I had to save him. I didn't want to hurt you; I never wanted to hurt you. Please understand, please believe me?"

"I know you wouldn't hurt me, not on purpose, but you knew you would in the end."

"But it's Sammy. I couldn't let him die, I had to protect him and I failed."

"Dean your father gave the colt and his soul to that demon to save our lives!" I raised my voice at him before taking a deep breath to calm down. "I know how Sammy will feel about that. I never wanted for John to go to those lengths to save me and I will feel guilty the rest of my life. And there is no way you don't hate that your father did that to save your life either."

"I know. I am sorry sweet heart…" Dean starts but I interrupt before he can go any further.

"No. No more "sweetheart". I really thought I was growing… growing to… damn it!" I was a coward.

"What Ari?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Ari…"

"No. Please don't. Knowing I am going to lose you in a year means I will not go any further down that road. It's going to hurt enough when you do die, it will hurt more if we keep "exploring our feelings" and you know it. You pushed me away for a reason the other day, even if I didn't agree with what you did at the time it makes a lot of sense now."

"Yeah, maybe in a different time we could have found out what we could have been." He agreed.

"Now don't think I'm not absolutely pissed at you after this," I warned, "I just don't think we need to fight right now. So much has happened we don't need to add to it. You will need to give me time away from you. Time to calm down."

"I understand, I really do. I really am sorry Ari and no matter what happens I will always care about you." He paused before smirking and ruffling my hair "I mean you where my "little princess" once upon a time."

"Shut it." I say trying to glare at him but I couldn't keep it up and we both started laughing. "Go back to Sam, tell him."

I reach up and gave him a hug before gently shoving him towards Sam before I walked over to Bobby and Ellen.


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone went their different ways that night. Ellen went to find Jo and start over now that the Roadhouse was gone. I don't know exactly where Sam and Dean went but I'm sure a bar was involved and Bobby and I headed back to his house. Now that so many demons had been let loose on the world we had to figure out what to do next. So we buckled down and started looking for omens.

A couple days later we had a few leads on different ends of the country. "Bobby, I'll call Rufus and take these if you want to contact Sam and Dean and cover those?"

"Ari, you sure? I know you and Dean are having issues…"

"It is a little more then issues Bobby." I ground out, "He sold his soul. There is no fixing our issues. I just need a clean break, so unless you want me biting Dean's head off, you need to work with them. Not me." Bobby gave me a pointed look and started to speak but I interrupted, "Don't. I still love him like family but there can never be more between us. Just give me time to work through this by myself?"

"Alright, I get it but you shouldn't push him away forever. You will regret it in the long run."

Sighing, I knew Bobby was right I just didn't have the courage to deal with it right now. "Like I said just give me some time. I'm still upset. It has only been a couple days."

So we headed our separate ways to start this new challenge of hunting down all the demons that escaped through the hell gate. Rufus and I had no problem exorcising the few we encountered, they all seemed tame compared to what I had encountered before. We spent the next 3 weeks going after every demonic omen we saw. After three weeks I got a call from Bobby who needed help. Between researching how to save Dean, tracking demons and analyzing the colt he was running on fumes.

Pulling back into the junkyard I realized how much I had missed home. I parked next to Bobby's car, grabbed my stuff and walked through the door, "Hey Bobby! Where are you?"

"In here." I heard the response come from the living room and walked in. Stepping in I saw him behind his desk taking apart the colt.

"That really a good idea?"

"Well, we don't have any more bullets so I don't see the harm. Plus if I can figure out how it was made maybe we can recreate it."

"Look who is a smarty pants today!" I said with a laugh.

"You seem awfully cheerful." He looked at me skeptically, "What did you do?"

"Now why would you assume I did something!" I scoffed feigning offence, "I'm just happy. It was good to get back out hunting. Clear my head. I feel at peace with my life for a change."

"I'm glad you found peace, but maybe instead of being a smart ass you can drop your stuff and actually help?" Came Bobby's gruff response.

I bust out laughing as I turn around and head towards my room. I unpack my bags before cleaning off and heading back downstairs. I settle into researching demon deals to see if there was anything that could help Dean. Bobby and I settled into a rhythm quick and he caught me up on his demons hunts and the boys.

"Really? The seven deadly sins?" I was shocked, "Damn, didn't realize they were an actual thing. Always thought it was an idea."

"Yeah, so did I, until I saw them for myself." He said before switching topics, "Sam and Dean have been staying busy. Currently someone broke into John's old storage unit and stole a cursed lucky rabbits foot."

Interrupting I asked, "How is a rabbits foot cursed?"

"You get good luck while you own it but once you don't, with in a week you are dead."

"This is starting off like a solid story, let me guess, one of the boys touched it?"

"You guessed it." I glanced his way with a questioning look, "It was Sam. Before they knew what it was."

"Damn, I was betting on Dean." I said chuckling. Bobby narrowed his eyes my direction, "I know, I know, nothing to joke about. Got it."

"They need a cleansing ritual, could you start looking into that while I finish what I'm doing?"

"Sure, you have any leads for me on which one of your thousand books to look into or am I flying blind?" I smirked his directions.

"You can't help yourself can you." He grumbled, "If you keep this up maybe I won't need your help."

I laughed batting my eyes, "Oh, Bobby, you love me. You wouldn't kick me out. You would miss me too much."

I heard him mumble under his breath as he went to the bookshelf and pulled a handful of books down, "These are my best guesses, I'm sure you can fend for yourself after that."

"Thanks!" I call back his direction as he walks away and I saw him shake his head at me.

Laughing I settled down for the long haul. A couple hours later Bobby finished what he was doing and joined me. It wasn't until the next morning that we found anything helpful.

"Hey, Bobby. I think I got something. What do you think?"

Bobby walked over and looked at the page, "That should do it." He grabbed the book and opened his phone to call the boys back.

"Dean, great news. Wasn't easy but Ari and I found a heavyweight cleansing ritual that should do the trick."

I start putting the other books away when I hear Bobby shout, "He what?"

I paused and look towards Bobby, this couldn't be good.

"Lugosi? Lugos – Aw crap, it's probably Bela."

"Shit. It could get worse couldn't it?" I grumbled. I met Bela once, not a big fan.

I heard Bobby continue, "Bela Talbot's her real name. Crossed paths with her once or twice." There was a pause before he continued, "Pretty friggin' far from a hunter, but she knows her way around the territory. She's been out of the country. Last I heard she was in the middle east someplace. Which means seriously bad luck for you. But if it is Bela… at least I might know some folks who know where to find her. Just look out for your brother, ya idjit." With that he hangs up.

"This can't get worse, right?" I ask him and his only response is to shake his head and get right back on the phone.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it is shorter then normal, I try to make the chapters a little longer but this was a good cut off point. Enjoy!

* * *

Bobby and I didn't hear anything from Dean or Sam until they showed up back at the house. Apparently they were able to trick Bela into catching the rabbits foot giving her the curse. With no other option she had to agree to burn it.

"You're just lucky she caught it." I said smirking.

"Shut it." Growled Dean then turning to Bobby he asked, "How's the colt going? Getting any closer to making it work again?"

"Not yet. If you want to hang around here helping until you find a case be my guest."

Dean glanced at me unsure. "Dean, it's fine. I've calmed down and in the end you're still family. I want to help." I said with a smile.

"Well, only if you're sure princess." He laughed before going to get his stuff out of the Impala.

As soon as he left the room my smile dropped. I was always good at putting up a mask when needed. That was going to be very useful. I wasn't lying; I was doing better but seeing Dean still brought back memories I was trying bury. I shook my head and drove back into work.

A couple weeks went by with almost no progress on the colt and no cases popping up. We all settled into a routine, Dean and Bobby focused primarily on the colt while Sam and I kept looking for omens and clues. After being holed up in Bobby's house for a while I convinced Sam we should head to the library to do research just to get a change of scenery. He finally agreed after I had to pout.

"Isn't this better Sammy? Fresh air, no grumbling Bobby or Dean?"

Sam shook his head holding back a laugh, "More like you aren't annoying the crap out of me anymore."

I huffed before turning back to the newspaper I was reading.

I saw Sam look up and contemplate something before finally asking, "Are you okay Ari?"

With a sigh I responded, "Yeah, I am. Trust me. When Bobby got you to help with the seven deadly sins I teamed up with Rufus for a couple weeks. It was good for me to step back from everything for a bit. So yeah, I am really doing okay."

"So you and Dean..?" Sam trailed off.

"Are still friends and family, but we can't be anything else. I've come to terms with that. Dean wants to sacrifice himself to save everyone else. How can you give your heart to someone who you could loose at any moment? I will always care for him but he is too much of a hero for me." I said with a wink.

"I thought a princess would want a hero." Sam was always a smart ass when the time was right.

I glared at him before saying, "The hero is overrated."

"What? You want the villain?"

"Yeah, you know Gaston would be a dream boat if he wasn't a cartoon!" I said with a wink.

"I'm just going to pretend you didn't say that." Sam said turning back to his book.

"Whatever floats your boat." I said with a chuckle before turning back to my paper.

We stayed at the library for a couple more hours before grabbing dinner at the diner and heading back to the house. The next day Sam finally found something that seemed promising.

"Might've found some omens in Ohio. Dry lightning, barometric-pressure drops."

But Dean interrupts him, "Well, that's thrilling."

I send a glare his way before picking up where Sam left off, "Plus, some guy blows his head off in a church and another goes postal in a hobby shop before the cops take him out."

Sam adds, "Might be demonic omens."

"Or it could just be a suicide and a psycho scrap booker." Dean seemed skeptical.

"Yeah, but it's out best lead since Lincoln." Pushed Sam.

"Where in Ohio?"

"Elizabethville. It's a half-dead factory town in the rust belt."

"There's got to be a demon or two in South Beach." Dean wished.

"Nah, they know you would like it too much there." I threw out earning a glare from Dean.

Smiling Sam responded, "Sorry, Hef. Maybe next time. How's it going Bobby?"

"Slow." Was his answer without even looking up.

"Eh, I tell you, it's a little sad seeing the colt like that." Dean chimed in.

Bobby answered still not looking up from the colt, "Well, the only thing it's good for now is figuring out what makes it tick."

"So what makes it tick?" Sam asked.

This got Bobby looking up, though it was with a glare sent at Sam causing Sam to hide a smirk as he held his hands up in defense.

"So, if we want to go check out these omens in Ohio…" Dean paused, "You think you can have that thing ready by this afternoon?"

Sam and I let out snickers before Bobby gives Dean an annoyed look and answers, "Well, it won't kill demons by then, but I can promise you it'll kill you." Pointing the dismantled colt at Dean.

Smiling Dean answers, "All right, come one, we're wasting the daylight."

"See you Bobby, Ari." Sam bids us good-bye as they start to leave.

Bobby stops them before they leave, "Hey! You boys run into anything – anything – you call me."

They nod and head out the door towards Ohio.

I turn back to Bobby, "So how much have you figured out?"

"Not as much as I was hoping."


	14. Chapter 14

I settle in to try and help Bobby but it seemed I was less help then Dean was. Scowling I leave Bobby to his work and settle into researching demon deals. I wasn't finding anything new, it seemed the only way to get out of one is if the demon let you out. And with the current situation that seemed impossible, what demon would let Deans soul go. Sighing I decided to turn in for the night, as I walked up stairs I glanced up and saw Bobby still buried in the colt. Shaking my head I continued upstairs.

I hadn't been completely honest with Sam, I was still upset with Dean. But how can I blame him for wanting to save his brother? I wasn't going to be that selfish. So I decided that I would pretend like I was okay. We didn't need any more problems.

The next day Bobby continued working on the gun. Eventually putting it back together before poking his head into the room I was in, "I'm going to go test fire this thing."

"Well, let me know if a sand bag answers if it will kill a demon and I'll be excited."

"Smart ass." I heard is mumbled response.

Not too long after I heard him coming back, "Let me guess, a sand bag is not a good substitute for a demon?"

"Maybe not, but having a real demon always works." Came a female voice, I spun around in my chair and saw a blond chick. When her eyes flashed black and jumped up, "Bobby!"

"Slow down Ari, I'm right here. She wants to help."

"Who is "she" and why would she help us?" I was very skeptical of this. A demon wouldn't help with out an alternative motive.

"Her name is Ruby." The demon answered instead of Bobby.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "And the second question."

"I want to help because it is the right thing to do. Not all demons are bad."

I glanced at Bobby and gauged his appearance. "You're okay with this Bobby?"

"Well, I ain't got much else to go on."

Admittedly I had to agree but I did not like this situation. We all got to work fixing the colt. By the end of the day we thought he might have gotten it working.

"You sure we can't test it?" I asked glancing at Ruby.

I was shown a sarcastic smile, "I would prefer you didn't right now. I am trying to help, you know?"

"I'll believe that in the end."

Bobby got off his phone when he looked at me, "Sam and Dean are in trouble. Better get to them and we can see if we are right about the colt."

"When are they not in trouble?" I ask grabbing my bag and following Bobby to his car.

When we arrive at the town Ruby directed us where to go and it seemed like we showed up just in time. The man Sam was with was a demon. As he went to approach Sam I grabbed the colt and took aim but missed, "Damn it." I cursed and went to shot again but was throw across the courtyard. Bobby ran to me.

"Are you okay?"

"I think, that just hurt, a lot." I groaned as I tried to sit up.

Sam came over, "How did you know where we…"

But Bobby interrupted him handing him the colt "Go!"

Then Ruby appeared, "You heard the man. Go."

Bobby helped me up and into the car. This was going to take a bit before I didn't feel sore every time I moved. In the basement we heard two shots ring out and then Dean and Sam came out. We all headed to the motel for the night. The next morning we all head back to Bobby's. It doesn't take long before Sam and Dean find a case and head out a few days later. With the colt fixed they stay on the road more and call us to check in occasionally.

A little bit later I get a call from Sam. Apparently he did something stupid.

"You did what?"

"Please don't. Dean seems to not care about getting out of the deal and I wanted to try something. I took the colt and threatened the crossroads demon but found out she doesn't hold the contract, she has a boss."

"Really? Demons have a hierarchy? That's new."

"She wouldn't give me any more information. Anyway could you look into this "boss" while I continue looking into the deal itself?"

I sigh, "Not sure how I can look into it. I have nothing to go on Sammy."

"Please?" he pleaded.

"Fine, but don't expect much."

With that we hung up. I had no idea where to start outside of doing what Sam just did without the same protection but that was a suicide mission. "Sammy I don't know how you want me to figure this one out." I mumble to myself.

Slamming the book shut I shouted, "This is impossible! Bobby you have got to have a book that will actually be helpful."

The only response I got was a scoff. It had been a long couple weeks trying to figure out who the crossroads "boss" was. Or even how to find him. I can only imagine he wouldn't do much of the heavy lifting himself except for the very special clients. Giving a sigh I got up and decided I needed some air and headed for the door.

"I'm going out." I shouted in Bobby's direction and walked out of the house before I got a response.

I walked over to my car deciding to just drive to clear my head. As I drove I passed by a dirt lane and can only think of what Sam had done. It would be stupid but I didn't have anything else to go on, I just had to find the perfect spot and have a back up plan ready. With my mind made up I decided I needed to find a crossroads with a cistern so I could hide a devils trap for when this would back fire, because it absolutely would.

"This is a horrible idea." I mumbled to myself with a sigh.

I spent the next few days driving back roads looking for the perfect location. Once I did I made sure I had everything I needed for the box before driving back to the location. Once I got there I set to work, I painted the devils trap on the top of the cistern, double checked my weapons and took a deep breath. The sun was setting and I set to work digging up the box, replacing the items and burying it again. I stood up straight and looked around waiting. My body was tense and I held my breath waiting for something to happen.

"Now, why exactly are you calling me?"

I spun around hearing the voice behind me. The mans eyes flashed red showing me he was a cross roads demon. I was left speechless for a second and I started to think maybe this was a bad idea.

Before I could say anything the demon spoke up again, "Don't say you want to make a deal. We both know you would be lying Arianna."

Confused, I asked "How do you know who I am?"

"Oh, sweetie. What demon doesn't know you? Hang around with the Winchesters enough you end up on our radar."

"Then why did you come if you knew I didn't want a deal?"

"Curiosity." He answered with a shrug. Then he started to circle around me "Now that we covered that, let's get down to why _you_ called me here?"

I twisted around with him to keep him in front of me, "I want information."

He smirked, "Doesn't every one. Keep going."

"I know you have a "boss". Someone who holds all the contracts."

I was interrupted as he laughed, "So predictable. Trying to figure out how to save Dean. You and Sammy are trying so hard to just fail."

He kept circling me and I kept turning to keep him in eyesight. My stomach tightened as I watched him finally stop, "Who holds the contracts?"

"I see no reason to tell you anything sweet heart." With that he took a step towards me and I stepped back. "Summoning me here without back up or some sort of defense was stupid Princess."

He stalked towards me and I kept backing up eventually hitting the wooden leg of the cistern. "You should of stayed home little girl." He said with a dark smirk.

I slipped past the leg and slowly moved under the cistern and the demon followed. Once I made it to the other side and the demon was trapped I let a breath out and smirked pointing up. "You aren't very bright if you think I didn't have a back up plan."

He glanced up and I heard a low growl escape from his throat.

"All I want is a name. That isn't too much, right?" I didn't want to push my luck. This was not planned enough to try for more information.

The demon seemed to contemplate his answer, "And what would I get? Sent back to hell? I don't think so."

"I won't send you back. Just give me the name." I was feeling a little more confident now that the demon was trapped. I still needed to get this over with soon.

He sighed in frustration before sneering at me, "I'm not telling you anything."

I narrowed my eyes and reached into my pocket for my notebook. "Then I hope you have a fun journey."

With that I started reading the passage to send the demon back to hell. I knew he would just find a way back but by then I would be long gone. As I drove back to Bobby's I was shaking now that the adrenalin had worn off. That was probably the stupidest thing I had ever done and I didn't even get anything out of it. I had hit a wall and had nowhere else to go trying to figure out who held all the contracts.


	15. Chapter 15

Arriving back home Bobby told me he found a case in Pittsburgh. I offered to go with him but he wanted me to stay here. Told me it seemed simple and I needed to focus on how to save Dean. I didn't like it but he was a stubborn old man so I finally relented. He would try to check in everyday but a couple days went by and I heard nothing. I was starting to panic and form a plan of action when I got a call.

"Hello?" I asked tentatively.

"Ms Singer?"

It took me a second before I remember that was the name Bobby would use for me, "Yeah?"

"Your father seems to have had an accident…"

Before he could finish I ask, "Is he okay? What happened?"

The doctor went on to explain that a motel maid had found him asleep in bed and couldn't wake him up. He was in a coma. I am a nervous wreck but manage to get his location before rushing to the car. On the way I call Dean and tell him what happened and where to go. I arrive at the hospital before the boys and head up to Bobby's room.

"Ms Singer?" I look up and see a man in a doctors coat enter.

"Yes?"

"I am so sorry about your father. We have run every test we can think of and nothing seems wrong."

I sit down and put my head in my hands before answering, "I have some family friends coming soon, can we wait until they get here? I don't want to be alone to go over this."

"Okay, I understand. Just call me back in when they arrive."

With that he walked back out of the room and I took up vigil at Bobby's bed side waiting for Sam and Dean to get here. It took them another hour to arrive.

Dean stormed in, "What happened? Why weren't you with him?"

"Hey! Shut it. Bobby didn't think he needed back up. Said he could handle it." I seethed.

"Dean, calm down. You know this isn't Ari's fault." Sam came to stand between us.

Dean huffed out a breath before walking over and leaning against the wall while I got up and called in the doctor. We didn't say anything to each other and the tension in the room was noticeable when the doctor came in.

Sam was the one who finally broke the silence, "So, what's the diagnosis?"

"We've tested everything we can think to test, like I told you earlier." He said looking at me. "He seems perfectly healthy."

"Except that he's comatose." Dean interjected.

The doctor seemed at a loss for words until he turned to me and said, "Ms Singer, you're his emergency contact. Anything we should know? Any illnesses?"

"No, he never gets sick. I mean, he doesn't even catch a cold." Dean answered for me. I shot him a glare and he just shrugged his shoulders.

Sam saw this and spoke up, "Doctor, is there anything you can do?"

"Look, I'm sorry, but we don't know what's causing it… so we don't know how to treat it. He just… went to sleep and didn't wake up." That ended the conversation and the doctor left.

Sighing I looked towards the boys, "I get it, I wanted to be there with him but he said no. That I needed to keep doing the research I was doing."

Dean gave a nod before moving on, "Well, I guess now we have to figure out what he was doing here. Did you know any of the details?"

"No, Bobby just said there was a suspicious death and he was going to come look into it. Thought it might have been a ghost." I answered, "I did ask the nurses where he was found and got the room number to the motel."

"We should go see if he left anything behind to give us a lead on what he was hunting." Dean said as he turned to walk out the door.

Sam glanced at me, "The research you mentioned, anything to do with what I asked you to do?"

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

"You don't have to keep going. We can't save Dean. Even Ruby says it's not possible."

"Sammy, she is a demon. I don't trust her, at all." That ended the conversation. I gave Sam the motel information as I had opted to stay here with Bobby incase there was any change. Sam gave me a worried look before he left the room as well.

I spent my time sitting by Bobby and reading through some books I had brought. By the time Dean came back I wasn't any closer to an answer to either problem. Dean takes a seat on the other side of Bobby.

"So what did you find?" I asked glancing his direction.

"Not a hell of a lot. The man who died was a doctor and he was conducting sleep studies before he died. Sammy is going over Bobby's notes back at the motel."

We fell into silance for awhile before Sam finally returned.

"How is he?" Sam asked.

"No change. What you got?" Dean asks while standing and walking over to Sam.

"Well, considering what you told me about the doc's experiments." Sam sighed before continuing, "Bobby's wall is starting to make a hell of a lot more sense. This plant, Silene capensis, is also known as African Dream Root…"

I tuned Sam out. My heart wasn't in the hunt this time. I just wanted to watch over Bobby. I felt guilty that he was alone on this case. I should have pushed harder about going with him. I cast my eyes downward with guilt. I heard the talking in the back ground stop and without glancing up I mumbled, "This is my fault. I should have been there."

It came out barely a whisper but I knew the boy heard me. I didn't have the heart to look up and see pity or anger or whatever they happened to be feeling. I felt tears trying to form in my eyes and I fought to keep them back.

I hear steps approaching and a hand rests on my shoulder "Look, why don't you stay here Ari. Sammy and I are going to head to our motel and just look over the notes, see if we can get anything." I hear Dean say.

I glance up at him, "You sure?"

"Yeah. Bobby needs you more then us princess." Dean answered with a small smile. Sam gives a nod and turns to leave but Dean pauses. "Look I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have blamed you. It's not your fault, okay?" He squeezed my shoulder and turned to leave.

"Thank you." I said quietly, still not looking up. I heard the boot steps pause before continuing out the room.

Once I was alone I turned back to Bobby and let a few tears escape, "Oh Bobby, what did you get yourself into?"


	16. Chapter 16

I didn't leave Bobby's side, even when visiting hours where over the nurses took pity on me and let me stay with him. Later in the evening I got a call from Dean with an update. They had contacted Bela to get some dream root and they were going to try to wake Bobby up from his dream.

"And Bela actually helped you?" I asked skeptically, they didn't have the best track record.

"Yeah, she said she was doing it for Bobby."

"For Bobby?" That didn't clear anything up.

"Something about he saved her life in Flagstaff."

I scrunched my eyebrows together trying to think of what he could be talking about but coming up empty.

Before I could say anything Dean spoke up, "We are going to take it so hopefully Bobby will wake up soon."

"Be safe and good luck." With that we hung up.

It was morning before Bobby shot up, I yelped in surprise and a nurse came running in. They took Bobby and ran some tests while I clamed my heart rate. Once I was breathing normally I called Dean.

"Bobby's awake."

"Thank god. We will be there in a bit." Dean responded and then we hung up the phone.

When Dean walked in I gave him and Bobby some time to talk and I went to start the release process for Bobby. By the time I was done and went back to the room Sam was there too.

"That's great. Now he can come after either one of you." Sam seemed angry.

"Well, now we just have to find him first."

"You think it was the student you both interviewed? Jeremy Frost right?" I asked, wanting to get on the same page with everyone else. Dean gave me a nod to confirm my guess.

"We better work fast… and coffee up. Because the one thing we cannot do, is fall asleep."

Two days later we still had no answer to Jeremy's location. Bobby, Bela and I had holed up in a motel room while Sam and Dean went to investigate the last lead we had. Bela was trying to communicate with the spirits and I was on a laptop hoping to see some activity on a credit card or cell phone. Bobby was pacing waiting for a call from the boys but he finally got tired of waiting and called them himself. I hear Dean's angry voice from across the room and roll my eyes.

"Strip club was a bust, huh?" Bobby asks. "That was our last lead."

I hear Dean yell over the phone again before Bobby snaps at him, "Don't you yell at me, boy. I'm working my ass off here." I don't hear Dean's response so I can only assume he calmed down a little.

Bobby turned around to look as Bela and me, "What do you guys have?"

I shake my head, "Absolutely nothing."

"Sorry. Sometimes the spirit world is in a chatty mood, sometimes it isn't."

Bobby turns back around, "They've got nothing." Bobby then looks down at the phone before mumbling under his breath. Looks like that conversation was over.

Bobby turns back around to look at Bela, "Let me ask you somethin'." Bela pauses and looks at him, "What are you doin' helping us?"

She smiles a little, "Bobby, I'm surprised you don't remember." Bobby scrunches his brow trying to figure out what she could be talking about, "Flagstaff?" Bela adds hoping to jog his memory.

Bobby still doesn't look convinced but finally says "Oh yeah. Right, Flagstaff."

He glances at me and I shrug my shoulders. I still haven't figured out what she was talking about and Bobby keeps the thoughtful look on his face as he tries to piece the puzzle together. A couple of hours later he gets a call from Sam saying what happened and that they were heading our way. Once they arrive Bobby and Bela leave to their rooms to get some rest but I hang around.

"You guys okay?" I asked the brothers. Sam nods as he heads into the bathroom.

"As okay as I can be, I think." Dean answered.

"Dean I know you, probably better then you think. I can only fathom a guess what you saw in your dream."

Sighing Dean sat down on the bed and dropped his head into his hands. I sat next to him and wrapped my arm around him. "I don't want to die." He mumbled.

"I am going to do my best to keep that from happening. I promise." I give a final squeeze before I go to get up.

'Wait, can you stay here tonight. I can't be alone tonight."

I gave a sad smile, "Of course. Dean you know I will always be there for you."

Neither of us moved for a while and then Dean asked, "Why?"

I pulled away and gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"Why do you still want to help me?" He paused here but I had an idea where this was going. Seems like we might have to finally talk through our problems. "After what happened between us?"

"Dean, I couldn't stay mad at you. I hate that you sold your soul but I understand why you did. It would be selfish of me if I stayed mad that you fought to save Sammy." I paused here and glanced back at Dean. "I still love you, you have always been family but we obviously won't work as a… a couple. I think even you can recognize that?" I finished with a small chuckle.

Dean gave a faint smile, "I am sorry for what I put you through, it wasn't some fling. I really thought I could see a future with you but when Sammy died, nothing else mattered. You all and Bobby are all I had left and I couldn't…" He trailed off trying to not dwell on what ifs.

I learned forward and wrapped my arms around Dean, "No matter what, I will always be there for you Dean. Even if we aren't "together" we are still family."

Dean hugged me back for a few minutes before he leaned back and seemed to gather him self. I smirked to myself, he can't handle "chick flick" moments for long. With that we got changed and I climbed in the bed, back facing Dean. A little later I felt the bed move as he climbed in behind me. I felt him scoot over to me and wrap his arm around my waist pulling my back into him. We both feel asleep quickly. It had been a long few days.

In the morning Dean and I seemed to fall back into our routine around each other. Before we head down to breakfast I turn to Dean, "I meant what I said last night." I lean up and leave a kiss on his cheek. It was a soft, lingering touch. It was nice to try to forget what happened between us. I knew it couldn't last but I wanted to hold on to it a little longer. As I am going to lean back Dean brings a hand to my face and leans down and kisses me. We both put all the longing and wishing into it knowing this was a fleeting moment. We finally break apart but step back. The moment was over and neither of us knew what to say, so I decided to not ruin the moment with words. I reached down and squeezed Dean's hand, gave him a small smile and left to get breakfast with the others. Dean wasn't far behind me.

Dean finishes breakfast first and heads back to the motel and I follow soon. I head back to my room to get ready for the day and when I join the boys in their room something seems wrong.

"She must've taken off or something." Sam was saying.

"Bela left?" I asked.

I get a nod from Dean before he says, "Just like that? It's a little weird."

"Yeah well, if you ask me what's weird is why she helped us in the first place." Bobby chimes in.

"I was wondering that too, you are not her biggest fans." I add.

"I thought you saved her life." Dean said to Bobby.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bobby asks with a confused look.

"The thing in Flagstaff…" Dean trails off and Sam turns to look at Bobby.

"That thing in Flagstaff was an amulet. I gave her a good deal, that's all." Bobby explains. My eyebrows shoot up, this was not good.

Dean was looking confused and Sam kept looking between Dean and Bobby before saying, "Well, then why did y…"

But I interrupted him, "You boys better check your pockets."

They start literally checking their pockets and I roll my eyes as Bobby says what I'm thinking, "Not literally."

Dean pauses and it dawns on him and he glances at the safe, "No, no, no, no." he says before walking over and opening it only to find it empty.

"The colt." Sam gasps and Dean slams the door, "Bela stole the colt!"

"Damn it, boys!" Bobby shouts in frustration.

"Pack you crap." Dean says as he walks over to his bag.

"Why? Where are we going?" Sam asks.

"We're gonna go hunt the bitch down."

They finish packing their stuff and before they leave I stop Dean, "Look, don't do anything stupid. I'm going to figure out how to save you."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." Dean says quietly.

"I won't give up. You deserve more then what you have been given in life." I say leaning forward and wrapping my arms around him. "You are a good person, never doubt that." Dean relaxes and returns the hug.

We break away and he goes to take his stuff to the impala and I turn to Sam, "I'm going to keep researching, if you find anything new let me know." Sam nods and we hug before he goes to catch up with Dean.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been a couple months since I last saw the boys and I hadn't uncovered much to go on. I knew there was a Ruler of the Crossroads and whoever that was held all the contracts. Who that was I had found nothing until I got a call from Sam saying Ruby told him a demon named Lilith held Deans contract. Unfortunately it didn't really help just made us feel better knowing who held the contract. What Sam told me next caused me to see red. He told me how Bela had set them up to get arrested. I was livid and about 2 seconds from finding her and shooting her before Sam calmed me down.

After that we hung up but I was still contemplating going after that bitch. But another thought occurred, why did she want the gun so bad if not to sell it. It didn't add up. She was up to something and maybe I could find out what. After a few weeks of research and tracking Bela down I finally had a lock on her location. I told Bobby I was heading out for a hunt, a simple ghost, so he wouldn't be suspicious. I then hopped in my car and headed to Vermont.

Once I arrived I hung outside the hotel she was supposed to be staying at waiting to prove the information I got was right. With in an hour I saw her walking into the hotel and I quickly got out of the car and silently followed her. She was getting in the elevator and I had to resort to tricking the room number out of the front desk clerk. I made my way to her room and took a deep breath before knocking. I heard rustling behind the door before it opened. To say Bela was surprised to see me was an understatement.

"Just shut up." I growled, "I am here for the colt."

Bela composed her self and answered, "I can't give it back, I need it."

I pushed my way past her into the room and glanced around the room sizing up the area, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why you need it more." I walked over to the table and sat on the tabletop and crossed my legs.

Bela looked at me and seemed to be judging the situation. Before she could say anything I spoke up again, "After that stunt you pulled calling the FBI on my boys filling me in is the least you could do."

She finally sighed and sat on the bed and faced me, "I made a demon deal and my time is almost up. I was hoping to use the colt to erase the first one."

I sat gauging her before deciding to believe her. "So you can get in touch with the demon who holds the contracts? Lilith?"

"Not directly with her, but I'm sure once she knows I have the colt and want to deal she will come, why?"

"I have been trying to find a way to get to her and save Dean from his deal."

"You know it won't work. I don't think there is anything they will trade, they really want Dean."

"I need to at least try. I can't just give up now." I took a deep breath before continuing, "I want to be there when you go to meet with her."

Bela shook her head, "That's suicide. All the demons want Sam and Dean dead and I'm sure you made their list as well."

I hated to admit it but she made a good point. Nothing good would happen if I just waltz into a room with Lilith unprepared. "Plus, I can't be sure Lilith will be the one to show up." Bela added before I could say anything.

Sighing, "Fine, I'll stay out of sight incase it's not her. But I want to be there. We can even set up a few traps, just incase." I put my foot down; she was not going to have a choice.

"I'll play along for now. I am meeting the demon tomorrow morning in an abandoned house across town. You can stay here tonight and we will go early tomorrow."

I nodded and settled in for the evening. I was going into this with half a plan and relying on Bela did not make me feel confident but we were running out of time to save Dean. I didn't sleep well and thankfully come morning she was still there and we got ready and left together. We arrived about an hour early to hide a few devils traps and find a good place for me to hide, which became the living room closet. I went ahead and got settled in and Bela sat on a couch near by and we waited.

"So, a little birdie told me you wanted to alter your deal?" the Scottish accent caused me to jump since I wasn't prepared for the demon to show up early. I held my breath, while peaking out of the slots in the door, as the man continued. "You must have something really good to try this." I could hear the smirk in his voice. He seemed like a cocky son of a bitch I thought.

Bela stood and turned to face the demon, "I was able to snag the colt from the Winchesters like Lilith wanted Crowley, I want to be released from my deal."

"I'm afraid the price for your soul has just gone up." The demon challenged.

"No! I did what you wanted me to, I got the colt. Now hold up your end."

"I might have done just that if you hadn't brought along a stray."

Bela looked confused and before she could say anything the demon continued, "Kitten, you can go ahead and join us out here, Lilith won't be joining us today."

I see Bela's eyes widen for a second and I am frozen in place, how did he know, I thought.

"We don't have all day princess." And with that the door slammed open and I heard footsteps walk to where I was crouched.

When I looked up what I saw took me by surprise. He looked to be somewhere in his 40's and wore an entirely black suit and jacket. To say he was handsome would be an understatement; his confidence came rolling off him in waves. He offered me his hand and I decided to play along and let him help me up. When I stood straight I noticed that even though he was not as tall as the boys he still towered over me. He then stepped aside and motioned for me to enter the room. Cautiously I slid past him, doing my best to face him at all times. He noticed my movements and smirked.

"Kitten, I'm not going to bite. You're not a threat today Arianna."

I narrowed my eyes at that, "How do you know my name?"

"Not many demons that don't. Now why don't you scratch up those devil traps and then just stand there and look pretty like a good girl while Bela and I finish."

I growled and contemplated my survival chance if I lunged at him. The look in his eyes reminded me I didn't stand a chance without the colt. I decided to just take a deep breath, destroyed the devil traps I had placed and lean against the arm of the couch and watch the scene in front of me.

Bela glanced at me before jumping back to the point of this meeting, "What will it cost to get what I was promised?"

"Kill Sam Winchester." I jump up and am about to open my mouth when I freeze, not by choice, "Calm down Kitten. It's not your turn yet." All I can do is glare in his direction and listen to the conversation.

I see Bela hesitate to think over the new offer. All I want to do is yell at her but I am frozen in place. Finally she glances at me with a guilty look before turning back to Crowley, "Okay, I'll do it."

Crowley smirks then places his hand out, "Then go ahead and hand over the colt." I saw Bela go to protest, "A sign of good faith that you will keep your end."

I can see her look of defeat before she turns to me with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry Ari, I'm really sorry." And with that she turns and walks out of the house. Once she is gone Crowley turns his attention back to me with a smirk and releases his control over me.


	18. Chapter 18

"You know, I am curious. Just what were you planning on doing? No colt, no demon blade and a few obvious hidden traps." He slowly started to walk towards me, "Were you just banking on luck?" He finished with a laugh.

While he advanced I held my ground trying to muster up all the courage I had left. I knew this was a half assed plan but I had run out of time and options. I decided to keep my mouth shut until I could get a better read of the situation.

"I took you to be smarter then your brothers?" He said with a tisk.

"Desperate times." I kept my answer short.

"Hmm." He wore a thoughtful expression, "You must be desperate indeed to come here with no plan. What are you expecting me to do exactly?"

"I want Dean's deal ended." I said.

"That's not going to happen. Lilith wants him right where he is." He said with a shake of his head. "But if I were you I would be more worried about myself." He trailed off with a smirk. This is when I stepped back to put more space between us.

"Oh, kitten. I don't bite, much." I saw the dark gleam in his eyes and shivered involuntarily. "So now what to do with you."

"You could just let me walk out that door." I took a chance and the only response I got was a laugh.

"You are just adorable, aren't you? Now how would that benefit me? I am still a crossroads demon after all."

I scoffed, "I'm supposed to sell you my soul just so I can leave alive? "

"Don't be so naïve. You would be more useful to me in debt. That relationship with the Winchesters could be useful to me in the future."

That confused me, "Future? Dean is going to be dragged to hell soon and you demons are trying to kill Sam…" I trail off thinking, "Are you trying to save them?"

"Don't be ridiculous." I started to question him further but he continued before I could, "I just don't put all my eggs in one basket, even when it looks like I have the winning basket. I need insurance and you just came stumbling into my path." He said with a smirk.

"So what do you say? You get to walk out of here alive in exchange for a non negotiable favor down the road." He pauses to give me a second to think, "This deal works out more in your favor."

"Well, that would depend on the favor you ask for." I snap back.

Chuckling he says, "There is that brain I knew you had to have. But your time to answer is running out. So what will it be?"

He wasn't giving me much of a choice. "Fine. I'll agree to it." As soon as I agree the dark gleam returned for a second in his eyes and I decided it would be a good idea to leave now, "If that will be all, I think I will be leaving." With that I slowly turned and made my way to the door but was stopped by Crowley grabbing my arm and swinging me into his body and snaking an arm around my waist securing me in place.

I felt my face heat up at the sudden contact, which caused Crowley to smirk, "You are forgetting one important part Kitten."

I cocked an eyebrow and waited for him to explain.

"Come on, don't play dumb now. You know how to seal the deal."

My eyes widen, I was really hoping we could have avoided that part. "Any time now and then you can be on your way."

"You're enjoying this too much." I grumbled before taking a deep breath and leaning forward. I went to just give a quick peck but as soon as our lips touched the world seemed to fade. I felt a blazing heat where our lips touched and my mind clouded over. Without realizing it my hands moved up to his chest as I grabbed the lapels of his coat while his grip around my waist and neck tightened. I felt his nail digging into my neck, which finally jolted me back into reality and I pushed away. I took a step away and looked at him with wide eyes, maybe that was part of the deal. As soon as I made eye contact I knew what happened wasn't normal. He seemed caught off guard as much as I was, but quickly the smirk was back and he seemed to be examining me.

"Kitten, you will be a very interesting contract." Then, with a wink, he was gone.

I let out a shaky breath I didn't realize I was holding before booking it out of the house and found my car near by. As soon as I put some distance between that town and myself I was able to breath normal again. I pulled to the side of the road to catch my breath. I needed to call Dean and warn him about Bela. I went to reach for my phone but came up empty.  
"No. Where is it!" I search every pocket in my jeans, jacket and bags and came up empty handed still. "Shit." I must have dropped it somewhere in that house.

It was late at night and nothing would be open for me to get to a phone, I would just have to get to Bobby's as fast as I can. Come morning I was still barely half way there and decided to stop by a diner to make a call. The phone rang a few times and I was getting nervous.

"Come on Bobby, pick up." I mumbled into the phone. Finally after another ring he picked up.

"Bobby, thank god! I need to…" But he cut me off before I could finish.

"Where have you been? I've tried calling you since yesterday."

"Sorry, I think I lost my phone somewhere, but I need…" and once again he interrupted me.

"Look, Rufus called and had a sighting of Bela. I sent Dean to follow it. She was in Vermont. Didn't you go on a hunt in Vermont?"

"No! Don't let the boys go near Bela. Where are they now?"

"Whoa, calmed down Ari. What are you talking about?"

"Bela is going to try and kill Sam. I need you to call and stop them! I'm on my way back to your place now, I should be there in 8 hours."

"How do you know this? Ari what did you do?"

"Not now, I need to get back on the road. Just call Dean." And with that I hung up and went back to my car.

During the drive I was trying to figure out how to tell Bobby and the boys how I knew Bela's plan. I didn't need them worrying about me and I sure as hell didn't want them to know how stupid I had been. I was an hour away when I needed to stop for gas. Once I was done I got back in the drivers seat and paused. What am I supposed to tell them? I yelled out in frustration and slammed my head back against the headrest. Finally I pulled out of the gas station and got back on the road.

"Seems like you are a bit tense kitten. Anything I can help with?" The voice came from my right causing me to swerve the car and slam on the breaks. Once I stopped the car I looked to my right finding Crowley sitting in the passengers seat.

I growled and got out of the car and walked around to the shoulder. "What the hell!" I yelled at him as he appeared next to me.

Chuckling he shook his head, "I just remembered a few details of our little deal you should be aware of."

I narrowed my eyes, "like what?"

"You cannot tell the Hardy boys or that cranky old man about the colt." I went to protest but Crowley cut me off, "You will stick with the lie Bela gives and if that lie is ever revealed you will not give my name. Do you understand?" All the humor left his voice and I wondered why it mattered so much.

"Why? And what happens if I tell?"

"Let me worry about why." He said with a smirk before adding, "As for what happens, well, lets just say there will be a price increase on your deal."

My eyes widened, "My soul…"

"Actually a little more to it. Your soul will belong to me alone." He stepped a little closer to me pinning my back to the car, "I've always wanted a pet."

"Why me?" I asked wondering why I was important enough to warrant a special contract at all.

With a smirk he just said, "Wouldn't you just love to know?"

Realizing I would never get a clear answer out of him, I sighed.

"Fine, I won't say anything." I ground out, "Any other fine print I should be aware of?"

He paused before answering, "I just need to do one more thing." With that he placed his hand over my heart and I instantly felt like my body was on fire. My legs gave out and I collapsed into Crowley, my head falling onto his shoulder. His other arm caught me around my waist to hold me up.

After a couple seconds the pain stopped and I mumbled out, "What did you do to me?"

"Nothing you need to worry about right now. Just trying to protect my newest asset."

I was still weak and could only groan in protest.

"You will feel better soon kitten." With that he lowered me to the ground gently. "Now I really need to get going. I will be checking in every now and then." He went to stand up but then stopped, "Almost forgot, here is your phone. Needed to trade a few numbers."

He placed my phone in my pocket and before I could say anything he was gone. With in a couple minutes the pain had subsided enough that I was able to sit up and lean against the car. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?" I mumbled. I gave it a few minutes before standing up and stumbling to the drivers side door and sliding into the seat. A little bit later I felt better and got on the road again. So much for telling the boys anything.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry I haven't been updating often. The last month has been a busy one with the holidays. I plan on trying to write more often because I know once soccer season starts in a couple months my weekends with become super busy again. I hope you enjoy this update!

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time I reached Bobby's house. He caught me up on what I had missed without my phone. He had been able to get in touch with Dean and he was on his way back to Sammy. Apparently he figured Bela was up to something and was going to be cautious anyway, now he knew the whole plan. I was still feeling a little weak after my last encounter with Crowley and I could see Bobby calculating the best way to bring up my disappearing. So before he could open his mouth I jumped in.

"I know, you have questions but I am exhausted. Let me just face an interrogation once the boys are back here so I just have to deal with the one?"

Bobby nodded and went back into his study while I turned and stumbled up the stairs to my room. Where I crash landed on my bed and passed out.

I woke up the next morning feeling a lot better but not any closer to a cover story. Maybe I should just stick as close to the truth as possible. I got up with a sigh before getting ready for the day. When I made it downstairs I saw that Sam and Dean had arrived sometime while I was asleep.

"Hey boys." I said walking into the living room.

All three of them looked at me with a deadpan look. I put my hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay! I get it. Ask away"

Dean was the first one to open his mouth, "How did you know about Bela?"

"Jumping straight in are we?" I said with a small laugh before sighing and answering, "I got a whiff of Bela in Vermont. Thought I would confront her and try to get you the colt back."

Bobby gave me a hard look, "Why did you lie to me about it? You said it was a ghost hunt."

"Yeah," I paused, "I was afraid you wouldn't let me go alone so I just didn't tell you."

"Why did you need to go alone?" Sam chimed in.

"I didn't want to bother any of you. Dean you have enough to worry about " I said looking at Dean before turning my attention to Bobby and Sam, " and you two are busy with research, I saw no benefit getting you to stop just to accompany me."

Once I finished I hoped it worked, the argument made sense to me. I saw them contemplating what I said. Finally Dean looked at me.

"You are leaving something out."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion, "Why do you say that?"

"Bela actually came to shoot Sammy and I but somehow you get away knowing her plan unharmed."

Damn, I was hoping they didn't look too much into that loophole. Guess it was time to improvise. " I never said I spoke to Bela." That got their attention, "I followed her and happened to see her meet with a demon. I over heard the plan and saw her hand over the colt. Realized I was too late to get it from her so I laid low for a bit giving her and the demon time to leave before making my way out."

"And your phone?" Bobby asked.

"That's a funny story, I thought I dropped it at the meet and greet but I found it on the floor of my car under a seat at my last gas fill up." I ended with a chuckle. Hopefully this worked, didn't really want to spend eternity as Crowley's "pet".

Slowly it looked like the boys were accepting my story and finally Sam spoke up, "Ari, that was a really stupid idea. You are lucky it didn't go worse."

With a sigh of relief I responded, "Yeah, I know." I finished with a mumble.

Now that everyone was satisfied with my answers we got back to work. Dean had less then 3 weeks and the colt was long gone and we were out of options. The boys stayed with us a couple more days before hitting the road again. I could see Dean was getting jumpy and assumed it had something to do with the end of his contract being so close. Bobby and I kept our noses in books trying to find some way to save Dean.

"I think I got something!" I heard Bobby exclaim from the other room. I rushed in and looked over his shoulder.

"That looks promising. I'll call Sammy and you gather what we need."

I went and grabbed my phone and made the call. Sam gave me their current location and we hung up. Bobby and I then grabbed our gear, loaded the car and hit the road. Thankfully they weren't too far away; Dean was running out of time.

We arrived a couple hours later and unloaded the items needed to perform the spell. The boys and Bobby were inside setting up and I was grabbing the last few things out of the car when I felt the hairs stand up on my neck. I paused my movements and tried to listen for something out of the normal.

"No need to be so cautious." I head the Scottish lilt behind me.

I flinched before spinning around and coming face to face with Crowley.

"Why are you here?" I practically whisper glancing around to see if the boys where within eyesight.

"Just checking in." He trailed off. I narrowed by eyes at him, "I know what you and the hardy boys are planning, I'm not here to stop them. Just you."

I furrowed my brow, "Just me?"

"As my insurance I can't have you wondering off into the lions den. I won't get my payout."

"Why are you more worried about me then your leader, Lilith?"

"I have no deal with her, you on the other hand…" he sent a smirk my way.

"You can't keep me from helping Dean."

"I actually could, but I guess I will be nice and just give you a limit." I was about to yell at him before he spoke again, "You can go and help, but you will not enter the house Lilith is in. For any reason."

"This isn't part of our contract, why would I follow orders like a dog?" I was seething, the nerve he had to give me orders.

"It might not be part of our contract but unless you want everyone to learn you lied about your time in Vermont I suggest you listen to me."

I visibly calmed down, mostly out of confusions.

"I see I finally got your attention. Lilith holds all the deals, which also means she can see them written on your skin. She will know instantly you have made a deal and who you made it with. And knowing her she will get joy in informing your "precious" boys in on that juicy detail. So it is in your best interest not to be anywhere near her."

I was silent. I hated it but he had a point. A very valid one. I glared at him before giving in, "I guess you have a point." Grudgingly I agreed to do as he said. "I will not enter the house she is in, wait… house? You know where she is!"

My glare didn't faze him at all, he just smirked and maintained eye contact, "Why wouldn't I." And with that he was gone. I gasped and looked around and saw no sign of the annoying demon. With a huff I quickly gathered the last of the gear and went inside.


	20. Chapter 20

"So you need a name, that's the whole kit and caboodle. With the right name, right ritual, ain't nothing you cant suss out." I hear Bobby exclaiming.

"Like the town Lilith's in?" Sam asked.

"Kid, when I get done, we'll know the street." With that Bobby started reciting the ritual he found. The pendulum is swinging over the map and when Bobby finished talking it stops.

"New Harmony, Indiana. We have a winner." Bobby says.

"Alright. Let's go!" Sam says.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on. Holster it up there, Tex." Dean started before Sam interrupted.

"What's the problem?"

"What's the problem? Come on, where do I begin?" I heard Dean start but I heaved a sigh and tuned them out.

They would be at this longer then we had time for and I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I knew more then I should but couldn't say anything or risk outing myself. I would just have to let them battle it out and hope they didn't waste too much time. A little later I saw Dean had put his foot down and refused to go anywhere near Lilith without a better plan. Sam seemed dejected and Bobby just got back to researching.

Once the argument ended the cabin remained quite. I had enough of the tension so I decided I needed some air and went outside. I walked a bit away from the cabin towards the surrounding woods. I saw Bobby tinkering with his junker car, that thing broke down any time you drove it. Behind me I heard the door open and turned to see Dean walk out. He looked around before he saw me and headed my direction.

"Ari, I just want to say sorry. We never really got past me making that deal. I know I hurt you and since my time is coming I just want you to know, I am sorry."

"I know Dean." I said with a sad smile. "We made a bad couple anyway."

"Princess, don't talk like that."

"Dean, it's okay. I promise. I am not even mad about that anymore, I'm just upset you made the deal to begin with. But I do understand why. Just remember even after everything we are still family. Always." I leaned forward and gave him a hug. I felt him return it and we just stood like that for a bit. Dean needed the comfort. All of a sudden I felt the same presence I had felt earlier and knew Crowley was near by. I groaned internally but did let go of Dean and step back. I gave him a sad smile that he returned as he turned and walked back to the house.

I took a few more steps into the woods to block me from view of the cabin before speaking up, "I know you are there Crowley." I said into the empty space around me.

"You are getting better at that kitten. I'm flattered." I heard the reply from behind me. I slowly turned to face him.

"So what brings you here, again?" I cut straight to the chase.

"I was being nosey." He admitted.

"Sorry to disappoint, I guess."

"Oh, far from disappointed darling. Seems like you already have a _preferred_ Winchester." He didn't elaborate anything further and I was left staring at him in confusion. "Oh, don't look so pathetic darling."

He took a step towards me and slowly closed the gap between us, "You haven't even scratched the surface yet kitten." His gaze had captured mine and I couldn't look away.

"What do you mean?" I whispered, not trusting my voice at full volume.

He let out a dark chuckle, ignoring my question, "But if everything goes as planned your destiny won't matter."

That got my attention, "What?"

"Nothing to worry about kitten. " He said as he trailed his fingers up and down my arm.

That light touch sent a shiver down my spine and I backed away from the demon. Crowley seemed to compose himself again before looking at me, "Don't go getting killed Ari." And with that he disappeared.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. What the hell just happened? I knew Crowley would never tell me directly what he had meant so I decided to let it go for now. There was something more important looming in front of us that required all my attention. Once we dealt with Dean's deal and Lilith I would come back to this mystery.

I stepped out of the woods and looked around. I noticed Bobby was now under the hood of the Impala. Well that isn't suspicious, I thought sarcastically.

"So, you don't look suspicious." I had saddled up to Bobby.

"Those boys are planning something and they are going to try to leave us behind. I'm just not letting them."

"Well, ok then." I turned to walk away before adding, "Dean is going to be so mad you messed with Baby!"

Bobby only huffed in response but kept working.

I went back into the house and went to the kitchen. I heard Sam and Dean talking quietly in the living room and decided to give them some space. Eventually I heard them walk out of the house and then heard them trying to start the Impala. I chuckled while shaking my head. Bobby sure knew those boys better then they realized. I made my way to the deck and watched Bobby approach the Impala with the missing part. I approached them when I saw Dean and Sam get out of the car. Dean did not look happy. "We got the knife."

"And you intend to use it without me. Do I look like a ditchable prom-date to you?"

"No, Bobby. Of course not." Sam said.

"This is about me… and Sam. Okay? This isn't your fight." Dean says.

Bobby gets mad and steps towards Dean, "The hell it isn't! Family don't end with blood, boy."

Dean seems taken aback by Bobby's outburst. "Because you need me." Bobby finishes.

"I guess I didn't make the family cut either." I interjected.

"Bobby, Ari, you know I don't…" Dean started but Bobby interrupted.

"You're playing wounded. Tell me, how many hallucinations have you had so far?"

Sam and I look confused and look at Dean waiting for an answer.

"How'd you know?" Dean asks.

"Because that's what happens when you've got hellhounds on your butt. And because I'm smart."

Dean looks down in defeat and Bobby give him the car part back, "I'll follow." Bobby then walks away towards his car.

"You aren't leaving me behind either." I chimed in.

"Ari, no. This really isn't your fight. I don't want you getting hurt." I know we both have some lingering feelings but I put my foot down.

"No, I'm going." And I open the door to the back seat of the Impala and hop in. I hear Bobby yell something at Dean before everyone loads into the cars and we hit the road.

Once on the road I fell asleep pretty quickly but woke up a little later to Bon Jovi blaring out of Deans speakers accompanied by Deans horrible singing. I sit up and look at the scene ahead of me. Once Dean gets Sam into the singing he slowly stops and looks troubled. I reach forward and place my hand on his shoulder and squeeze. I see him glance at me through the rear view mirror then looks back to the road. He was being strong for Sam, the least I could do was be strong for him.

As we get closer to the town we sober up a little. Then we hear sirens behind us. Of course a cop would pull us over. Turns out it was a demon and Dean can see their real faces. We hid the body and the car under branches off the side of the road and slowly make our way into town to the address Bobby got. The house across the street is for sale so we sneak into it and assess our situation. Once a plan is formulated we get to work. Bobby and I bless the water in the sprinkler system and get ready to turn it on before making our way back to the house. We watch from the window for a sign that Dean and Sam are out.

Time passes with no change and finally the clock strike midnight. I start to get nervous then next thing I know the demons out front blocked by the holy water smoke out of their host body and go off into the night.

"Well, that could be good or bad." I mutter to Bobby. We both share a look before looking back towards the house. A couple minutes later there is no change and I look back at Bobby, "We need to go see what happened."

He seemed apprehensive but knew waiting here would do nothing. We exited the house and walked slowly across the street, looking for any signs of danger. We made it to the other house no problem and made our way to around the house looking for Sam and Dean. Finally in a back room we find them. Sam is standing near a wall frozen looking down at two bodies splayed out before him. I look down and scream, "DEAN!"

I push past Bobby and drop to the floor next to Dean's body. My hands hesitate as I look down at his mangled body. Tears are streaming down my face. Sam finally comes down across from me. I look at him and see his tears. He picks up his brother and cradles his body. We stay like that awhile before Bobby intervenes and we get out of the house. Bobby and I fight to burn Dean's body but Sam refused. Kept saying Dean would need his body when he came back. I didn't have the heart to argue anymore and relented. We found a good place and dug a grave and held a small funeral.

Once back at the cars we all paused.

"Sam?" I asked.

He didn't respond, or even look my direction.

"Come on Sam, let's head back to the house." Bobby chimed in.

"No." Came his short reply. "I need to get to work." And he went to the Impala and started to get in.

"Sammy! Wait. What are you doing?" I rush forward and grab his arm.

He shakes my hand off him and gets behind the wheel. "I have to save Dean. I have to start now." With that he closes the door and takes off down the dirt road. Tears are in my eyes as I watch him leave. Finally Bobby walks over to me and puts an arm around my shoulder and leads me to his car. We get in and go home.


	21. Chapter 21

The next 4 months are hell. Bobby drinks more then ever, Sammy barely ever answers our calls and I started hunting as much as I can whenever I can. I had to stay busy or I would loose it. Dean was gone and Sam wouldn't even answer my calls. I was taking riskier cases then I had ever before. Crowley didn't visit much, occasionally I would feel a presence but I would ignore it. The last thing I wanted to do was talk to that demon. Part of me blamed him for loosing Dean, he took the colt, and he kept me from sharing information that might have saved Dean. I think Crowley picked up on my mood a little and he rarely showed himself or interacted with me in any way.

I had just finished with a particularly hard case. Probably shouldn't have taken on those two vampires alone but like I said, I was taking risks. I had made it back to town by afternoon and my quick fix patch up of my wounds was starting to fail. I guessed that maybe I was a little worse off then I had thought. The slash on my leg was bleeding again and my head was pounding from when I was thrown into a wall. I finally made it to the junkyard and parked the car. Sighing, I closed my eyes when my vision blurred and I got dizzy. I needed to at least make it to Bobby. With all that was left of my energy I pushed myself out of the car and stumbled towards the door.

"Bobby!" I yelled once I had the door open and leaned against the wall. My leg hurt too much at this point. That slash must be deeper then I thought. My vision was blurring again and I felt weak.

I heard Bobby's footsteps coming from his office, "Ari! What happened?" I heard Bobby say when he saw me.

I probably looked a site, bruised and beaten up. I was on the brink of passing out when I heard more footsteps and Dean appeared next to Bobby, "Ari…" I heard him whisper with concern before I lost all consciousness.

I woke up on my bed a few hours later. Groaning as I sat up I noticed my leg was bandaged up and there was water and some painkillers on the nightstand. I reached out and grabbed the pills and swallowed them with water.

"Okay, count of three." I mumbled preparing to stand up, "One, two, three." I took a sharp gasp in when weight was put on my leg. Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I hobble towards my door and down the stairs. As I reach the bottom I can hear voices. As I make it to the doorway to Bobby's office I see Dean sitting behind the computer. I paused there since they had not noticed me yet.

"Like I said. Last few months ain't been all that easy." I hear Bobby say.

"Apparently it wasn't a hallucination." I finally speak up drawing both mens attention to me.

"Ari…" Dean breaths getting up and walking over to me and embraces me.

"Dean" I let out a small sob, "What is going on?"

"I don't know Princess." We then hear the computer beep and we break apart. Dean goes back to check his results and Bobby glances at me.

"I'm fine Bobby, I'm sure you did all the tests before I even came home."

"You are not fine, you scared us half to death the way you came home."

I shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry, my last case turned out to be a little hard then I was expecting."

"Don't give me that bullshit Arianna. You have been taking too many risks for a few months now."

I slumped under Bobby's glare. I knew he was right. "Look, I'm sorry. But you haven't coped any better then I have." I say with a glance at all the liquor bottles.

"Ari, that is not the same." Dean interrupted giving me a look that said the conversation wasn't over, "Sam's in Pontiac, Illinois." He finished, glancing at Bobby.

"Right near where you were planted."

"Right where I popped up. Hell of a coincidence, don't you think?"

"You think Sam..?" I asked trailing off.

"Ari, why don't you stay here? You need the rest anyway." Dean suggested.

"To hell with that." I raised my voice, "I won't sit at home while you both solve the mystery of Sam."

Dean looked like he was about to argue but I stopped him, "Look, I am fine. I will be fine. I am not going to sit here alone waiting for a call."

I could tell Dean had caved and Bobby didn't look like he wanted to fight either so with a nod I started limping towards the door. Sighing Dean came up behind me and picked me up while Bobby got the door.

"Hey!" I went to protest.

"Just shut up and deal. We don't have all day to wait for you to get to the car." With that he placed me in the back seat while they got into the front.

"Well I guess wake me up when we arrive. I don't want to miss the fight."

"What fight?" Dean asked.

"The one when you and Sam see each other. So dramatic!" I finished with a laugh.

I saw Dean scowl through the mirror and it just made me laugh more. Finally calming down I settled into the back seat so I could rest up a bit more.

"Ari, wake up. We are here." I heard Dean say as he was shaking me awake. I groaned and sat up with a yawn.

"Man, I needed that."

Dean helped me out of the car and we made our way into the hotel. Dean figured out which room Sam was in and off we went. We get to the end of the hallway and I lean against the wall. My leg was starting to bother me some more. I leaned my head back and close my eyes while trying to control my breathing. I hear a knock on the door and then it opens. Then silence follows and I finally I hear a female voice ask, "So, where is it?"

At that I open my eyes in confusion.

"Where's what?" Dean asks.

"The pizza… that takes two guys and a girl to deliver?"

"I think we got the wrong room." Dean starts to say before Sam walks into view.

We are all silent for a minute, as Sammy seems to be processing what is before him.

"Heya, Sammy." Dean starts before stepping into the room. As he gets closer I see Sam pull out a knife and lunge at him but Dean blocks him. Bobby managed to pull Sam away and kept a firm grip on him. By this point I am leaning against the door frame hoping something good would happen.

"Who are you?" Sam shouts.

"Like you didn't do this?" Dean shouts back.

"Do what?" Sam yells again.

"Typical." I say with a laugh to the strange woman. She looks at me oddly and I just shrug.

"It's him. It's him. I've been through this already, it's really him." Bobby says trying to calm Sammy down.

Sam slowly stops struggling against Bobby, "What…"

"I know, I look fantastic, huh?" Dean says with a small smile as he stepped forward.

Bobby finally lets go of Sam once he is sure he won't attack again and the brother embrace.

"That was less dramatic as I was hoping for." I mumble and move into the room to find a place to rest. I hear more talking going on around me but tune it out once I crash onto the made up bed. Some time passes and I hear the door close as the woman left.

"Glad to know you are alive Sammy, didn't get a chance to say that earlier." I call out to Sam.

He looks guilty when he responded, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ditched you like that."

I shrug my shoulders and close my eyes, "It's okay I guess."

"No, it's not Ari." Dean glared at me before looking back to Sam, "So tell me, what'd it cost?"

"The girl?" Sam asked, I could hear the smile in his voice, "I don't pay, Dean."

"That's not funny, Sam." Dean growled out.

"It is a little." I said smirking.

Dean ignored me and continued, "To bring me back. What'd it cost? Was it just your soul, or was it something worse?"

"You think I made a deal?" Sam asked.

"That's exactly what we think." Bobby interjected.

With a groan I roll over, this will last a while, might as well get some sleep. Wasn't fun to watch anymore now that no one was threatened with a knife.


	22. Chapter 22

After the boys had talked it out Bobby had the idea to see Pamela, a psychic friend a couple hours away. We were getting the table ready for the ritual and I glimpsed Pam flirting with Dean. My stomach knotted for a second before I realized what I was feeling. Was I just jealous? There's no way. Dean and I split, for good reasons and I hadn't looked back. Why, now of all times, was I getting jealous? I shook my head trying to clear my thought and took a seat at the table. Everyone else joins me at the table, Sam and Dean sitting on either side of me.

"Right, Take each other's hands." We all clasp hands, "And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched." Pamela continues while reaching her hand towards Dean's thigh. I took a few deep breaths to calm down and saw Pamela glance at me oddly for a second.

"Whoa, Well, he didn't touch me there." Dean jumps at the contact.

"My mistake." Pamela smirks.

Dean takes his outer shirt off and rolls his sleeve up to reveal and red handprint on him upper arm. My eyes widen, I hadn't seen that yet. I glance at Dean and he seems to purposefully be ignoring Sam's eyes and mine.

Pamela lays her hand on the mark and continues as we all close our eyes, "Okay."

She starts to chant and as she repeats it the TV turns on and flickers. At this point I open my eyes. The table then starts to shake. Dean and I look at each other and around the room trying to figure out what it going on.

Next thing I know I hear a voice. It wasn't loud, barely a whisper and only Pamela seemed to hear it too.

"Castiel? No, Sorry Castiel, I don't scare easy." Pamela responded when the voice was telling her not to continue.

Pamela forges on anyway and I get a sinking feeling in my stomach. This being was stronger then anything we had ever encountered. I could feel the power. The table started to shake more and I could hear this being trying to fight the ritual Pamela was doing.

"Maybe we should stop." I heard Bobby say.

"I almost got it." Pamela responded and continued. "I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!"

That was the breaking point. The candles suddenly flare up several feet and Pamela beings to scream. I throw my arm over my face to block the fire from the candles and when they return to normal the voice is gone and Pamela is on the floor sobbing. Bobby is at her side. We can see blood around her eyes and when she does open her eyelids there is nothing there. I gasp and fall back into the chair. Sam runs to call 911.

Bobby decided to go with Pamela to the hospital while Sam and Dean stayed behind. I opted to go with Bobby for moral support and because he forced me to have my leg looked at by a real doctor finally.

When we left the hospital Pamela was in stable condition and had clamed down. I kept thinking about the voice I heard and the boys didn't. I wanted to bring that up but knew it was weird that all they heard was static while I heard the creature we were trying to find. In the ended I decided it was in my best interest to keep my mouth shut.

As we were walking to our rooms I heard that voice again, seemed to be coming from Deans room. I couldn't here everything it was saying but was able to figure out it was trying to communicate with Dean. I glanced at Bobby. I could tell he heard something to, probably the white noise. Then we heard Dean, he sounded in pain. We rushed to his door and Bobby kicked it in and the view we saw inside was disaster. The glass was shattered and all over the place, Dean was hunched on the ground with his hands over his ears trying to block the noise out. Everything grew quiet soon after we entered the room. Dean struggled to get up until Bobby helped him.

I looked around the room and noticed something, "Where is Sam?"

"I don't know." Dean answered. "I dozed off and when the noise woke me up he wasn't here." He headed to the door and outside.

"Baby is gone." He exclaimed. "Where did he go?"

We all piled into Bobby's car and got on the road trying to figure out what to do next. Once Dean is cleaned up and grabs his phone and calls Sam. They talk for a second and Dean conveniently forgets to mention the voice coming back. When they hang up Bobby pounces.

"Why the hell didn't you tell him?"

"Because he'd just try to stop us."

'From what?" I asked.

"Summoning this thing." Bobby looks at Dean like he has two heads, "Well, that is smart." I mutter sarcastically.

"It's time we faced it head on."

"You can't be serious!" Bobby exclaims.

"As a heart attack. It's high noon, baby." Dean responds.

I tune them out after this. No matter how much arguing Bobby does Dean's mind is made up. I guess he can be just as stupid as me. Something like this is how I ended up with a demon that acts as my shadow from time to time. It had been awhile since I have actually seen Crowley. I was thankful he never showed himself. I couldn't deal with the reminder that he took the one item that could have killed Lilith and saved Dean. I shook away my train of thought as we pulled up to an old abandoned barn.

We all got out of the car and got to work setting up any trap we could think of. Bobby grabbed one of his books and hand it to Dean who starts to set up a little alter and find the summoning spell we would use. When everything was ready we all gather together on the far end of the barn.

"This is still a bad idea." I hear Bobby say as I finish my last symbol.

"Yeah Bobby, I heard you the first ten times. What do you say we ring the dinner bell?"

Bobby seems to reluctantly agree and heads to a desk and starts the spell. When he is finished we all hold our breath and wait for something to happen. A couple minutes go by with nothing.

"That was anti climatic." I breathe out.

Dean and Bobby both seem to relax a little. As the time ticks by Dean sits on a desk and I end up lying down on the floor.

"You sure you did the ritual right?" I hear Dean ask, "Sorry. Touchy, touchy huh?"

I can only guess the look on Bobby's face. But as soon as Dean finished talking the roof starts rattling. Dean and Bobby grab their guns and prepare themselves. I stand up and ready my gun as well.

"Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind."

I scoffed at Dean, "You asked for this, backing out now huh?"

He shoots me a glare before the lights start to burst and the doors bursts open and we all turn towards them. As the lights explode we can see a man walking towards us, or at least he looks like a man. He slowly walks towards us right past every sigil and trap we set. Both Dean and Bobby start shooting at the stranger and it doesn't even seem to faze him. I froze and I stared in awe at this being.

Dean grabs the demon knife as this being steps closer to us. "Who are you?"

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." he said.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Dean says right before he plunges the knife into this beings chest. He looks down at the knife, unconcerned and just pulls it out. Dean and I are left speechless as he drops the knife to the floor. Bobby tried to come up behind him with a crowbar but as he swings the strange man grabs the weapon without even looking then turns around and placed two fingers to Bobby's forehead and he drops to the floor out cold. I go to run to Bobby but Dean holds him arm out blocking me.

He then turns back to us, "We need to talk, Dean. Alone." Just then he seems to notice I am there. His blue eyes lock onto mine and I see them widen slightly. "What are you doing here?" He asks.

I furrow my brows not sure how to answer. He then took a step towards us but Dean pushed me further behind him.

"Don't touch her." Dean growled.

He paused his movements and seemed to be weighing his options. Dean took this chance to slide us around this man and check on Bobby. While Dean checked on Bobby I observed this being in the room. As I watched him I saw his eyes dart to me every few seconds. He was still confused by my presence and I had no idea why.

"Your friend is alive." He finally said as he examined the items on the desk.

Dean looked up after checking on Bobby, "Who are you?"

"Castiel." Came the short reply.

"Yeah, I figured that much, I mean what are you?" Dean growled.

This seemed to get the mans attention. He looked towards us and seemed to hesitate, "She shouldn't be here."

Why did he care so much, I thought.

Dean snapped, "She isn't going anywhere."

After a second he finally said, "I'm an Angel of the Lord."

My eyes widened while Dean stood to face the Angel saying, "Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing."

"This is your problem Dean, you have no faith." Next thing we know lightning flashes and we can see the shadows of outstretched wings. When the lightning stops for a couple seconds I can see large raven black wings folding back into the angels, now glowing, body, but the light went away as the wings did. I glanced at Dean and noticed he seems shocked for a split second before he controls his expression.

"I don't think he is lying Dean." I whisper.

Dean spares me a glance before looking back at the angel, "Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes."

Castiel looked down for a second before looking back at us, "I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be… overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. " He said before a looked at Dean, "But you already knew that."

"You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?" Dean exclaimed, "Buddy, next time, lower the volume."

"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them, like Arianna." He paused and sent an intense stare in my direction before looking back at Dean, "I was wrong."

"So the light surrounding…" I trailed off when Dean looked at me with a glare.

"And what visage are you in now, huh?" Dean asked, "What, holy tax accountant?"

"This?" The angel gestured to his body, "This is a vessel."

"You're possessing some poor bastard?" Dean was angry about this.

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this."

The angel's defense did nothing to calm Dean down, "Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?"

Castiel frowned saying, "I told you."

"Dean." I started before Dean cut me off again. I rolled my eyes but decided to drop it, Dean was too stubborn.

Turning back to the angel, Dean said, "Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?"

Castiel seemed earnest as he stepped towards Dean and said, "Good things do happen, Dean."

"Not in my experience." Came Dean's negative reply.

"What's the matter?" Castiel seemed perplexed, "You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

"Why'd you do it?" Dean asked.

Castiel's face-hardened and took on a determined look, "Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you."

Castiel took a step back. He glanced my way one last time before disappearing with a gust of wind.

As soon as the angel was gone I released a breath I didn't even realized I was holding. I glanced quickly at Dean, who had a lost look on his face, before rushing to Bobby's side.

"Ari, what was that thing talking about?" Dean finally asked.

I glanced up at him, "What?"

"His visage."

"Oh…" I paused, unsure how to continue, "I guess I caught a glimpse of his true form. When he let it show through."

"And you don't seem concerned by that?" Dean seemed upset at my lack of reaction to the news.

"Would freaking out about it make this situation better?" I asked sarcastically.

"Don't start with that Ari. This is serious." Dean growled out, "And what about his insistence that you shouldn't be here?"

I paused here, not sure what to say, "That I don't know and that does worry me."

Dean kneeled down next to me, putting an arm around my shoulder, "You know I won't let anything happen to you, right?"

I gave a small smile, "I know you will try to Dean, but even you can't protect me from demons and angels. They both seem to know something about me I don't."

"We will figure it out princess." He said tightening his hold around me, "I promise."


	23. Chapter 23

A few days past and we learned more about what might be happening. Unfortunately it seems to have gotten worse. After we faced the raising of the witnesses we soon connected the dots. It was the beginning of the end, the apocalypse. We had just finished cleaning up some of the mess in Bobby's office after the fight and went to call it a night. The boys were passed out in the living room and Bobby was in his room. I had come down to get some water. I was feeling restless after facing the spirits of people we couldn't save. It really hit me harder then I let on. With a sigh I placed my hands on the counter and hung my head. Innocent people died because of our fights. It just wasn't fair. I took a shaky breath trying to calm down when I heard a ruffle sound come from behind me. I tensed when I felt eyes on my back.

"If it will sooth you, those people are at peace now. They do not suffer any longer." I heard Castiel's voice behind me.

I choose not to respond and try to steady my breathing and gain control over myself again.

Castiel continues, "How did you end up here?"

That caught my attention and I spun around, "Why does that matter? Why were you so surprised?"

"You are supposed to be protected and shielded."

I waited to see if he would expand on his statement but he said nothing else. With a sigh I realized no answer to my question was coming so I relented and shared a little of my past with this angel, "My parents were killed by a demon when I was a child. John Winchester saved me just in time and took pity on me and raised me as his own."

Castiel seemed to contemplate what I told him but made no move to respond so I asked, "Why does it matter?"

The angel finally said, "What's done is done, nothing can fix it now."

"Well that wasn't vague at all…" I muttered before saying, "Fine, keep your secrets, but I am going to try to sleep." And with that I walked back up to my room and tossed and turned the rest of the night.

The next morning Sam and Dean hit the road. I opted to stay with Bobby. My leg was still causing me some problems but I also just didn't want to go. With the knowledge that the apocalypse had started sobered us all up. Bobby and I needed to spend time learning all we can to better help us later. A couple days later Dean calls with some news. Castiel had shown up and sent him back in time to teach him a lesson. Dean wouldn't go into detail about what he saw but he did mention what Sam had been doing while Dean was dead. He had been working with that bitch demon, Ruby, working on his powers. Dean said the angels knew and they weren't happy. Sam had promised he would stop but Dean wasn't sure if he believed him but would play along for now.

A couple of months past before anything came my way. Dean and Sam had been working some regular cases before the angels started using them to further their agenda. The boys weren't fans of the angels but knew that they had the same end goals. When they finally came stumbling home it was with a girl that was being hunted by demons and angels and Ruby was with them. I wasn't too thrilled about that last tag along and the boys were lucky Bobby was out of the country or he might have not let her in.

We hid the girl in Bobby's bunker with a few of Ruby's hex bags to hide her. Dean goes up to talk to Sam and I stay with the poor girl, Anna.

"Are you doing okay?" I asked her. I was sure she hadn't been able to rest in the last fews days.

"Yeah, I'm glad I can rest, even just for a little bit..." she trailed off and looked like she had more to say. But after a moment she closed her mouth and turned away.

She probably needed to talk through what she had gone through but wasn't ready to just yet. Would be best to give the poor girl some room.

I had an inkling Dean would call in Pamela. She might be able to get to the root of why Anna can hear the angels.

A few more moments of silence pass and I hear Anna get up and walk upstairs, Ruby following. I head to the kitchen. Might as well make the poor girl some food.

A couple hours pass before Pamela arrives and she gets to work trying to help Anna. We all gathered around waiting and watching. When Pamela started to ask about Anna's real father she started freaking out. Lights burst, doors slammed, she screamed and Dean was thrown across the room. This is where Pamela ended it and woke Anna up. Apparently it worked, she knew who she was. An angel.

"Didn't see that coming." I mumbled.

With that everyone moved upstairs. Everyone seemed a bit weary of her now and she tried to reassure us she was safe. She explained her story.

"So… Castiel, Uriel, they're the ones that came for me?" She asked.

'You know them?" Sam voiced the question we all were thinking.

"We were kind of in the same foxhole." Anna trailed off.

Dean trying to get a better grasp of her history asked, "So, what, were they like your bosses or something?"

Anna continued passing as she answered, "Try the other way around."

"Look at you." Dean said impressed.

Pamela jumped straight back to the main topic, "But now they want to kill you?"

"Orders are orders. I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head."

"Why?" I asked.

"I disobeyed… which, for us, is about the worst thing you can do. I fell."

My eyes widen and I realized what she had done. All my research the past months had helped me figure out her story before the boys, which became clear when Dean spoke up.

"Meaning?" He asked. I rolled my eyes but before I could say anything Pamela beat me to it.

"She fell to earth, became human."

Apparently Dean wasn't the only one confused because Sam spoke up next, "Wait a minute. I don't understand. So, angels can just become human?"

I decided to stay quit and let Anna explain this one, she did live through it, "It kind of hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kind of hurt. I ripped out my grace."

I grimaced thinking about what she went through.

"Come again?" Dean asked, not really believing what he heard.

"My grace. It's… energy. Hacked it out and fell. My mother, Amy, couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was."

"So, you just forgot that you were God's little Power Ranger?" Dean asked, still finding this hard to grasp.

"The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah." Anna clarified.

Ruby interrupted here, "I don't think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are."

Before anyone else could respond Anna said, "Ruby's right. Heaven wants me dead."

Ruby butted in again and I sent a glare her direction, "And Hell just wants her. A flesh and blood angel that you can question, torture, that bleeds." She then looked to Anna, "Sister, you're the Stanley Cup. And sooner or later, Heaven or Hell, they're going to find you."

"I know. And that's why I'm going to get it back." Anna responded.

My eyes widened when I caught on to her meaning, "What? You can do that?" I asked. This I hadn't read in any of the lore.

"If I can find it." She said.

"So, what, you're just going to take some divine bong hit and, shazam, you're Roma Downey?" Dean asked.

"Something like that." Was all Anna said.

"All right. I like this plan. So, where's this grace of yours?"

"Dean, I don't think it's that easy." I chimed in.

"Lost track. I was falling about 10,000 miles per hour at the time."

"Wait, you mean falling, like literally?" Sam still wasn't fully grasping this idea.

"Yes" was Anna's short reply.

"Like the way a human eye can see? Like a comet, maybe a meteor?"

I caught on to Sam's train of thought, "Good idea Sammy!"

"Why do you ask?" was Anna's reply.

Sam and I smile to each other and get started on looking up any odd nighttime occurrences that happened on Anna's birthday. Sam found the location we needed and I went to check on Anna and call Dean while Sam and Ruby talked. Before leaving the room I gave them a suspicious look. I still didn't trust that demon.

After letting Anna know our next move I went to leave her to her thoughts but paused at the doorway. Turning back to her I hesitated to ask my question.

As if Anna read my mind she spoke, "I cannot shed light on why you are important. It is better if you don't know."

When I finally looked up I saw pity on her face. She was an angel, she knew what Castiel did but wouldn't tell me. My face hardened slightly, my resolve to dislike angels growing. With a nod I finally turn to leave and went to gather my stuff.

As I was coming down the stairs I hear the impala pull up to the house so I head outside so I can load my stuff up but pause when I over hear Anna and Dean talking.

"I mean it. Every emotion, Dean, even the bad ones… it's why I fell. It's why… why I'd give anything not to have to go back. Anything." Anna was trying to explain her reasoning to Dean apparently.

I went to leave silently but Deans response stopped me, "Feelings are overrated, if you ask me."

Anna seemed to size him up, "You only say that because it didn't work out for you and Arianna." This stopped me from sneaking away.

I heard Dean stumble on his words for a second, "How… how did you know?"

"Wasn't hard to tell. What you had was beautiful. You shouldn't regret it. Enjoy the happy times when you have them because you never know when they will end."

Dean seemed to contemplate this before Anna spoke again.

"And it still beats being an angel."

I slowly backed away and went to wait in the house.

A couple hours later we are crowded into the impala. Five people were way too many for this car. I had decided to crowd Sam and Dean in the front seat, not wanting to be near Ruby or Anna. By daylight we had finally made it to the field in Kentucky. There is a beautiful lone oak tree in the field and we walk towards it. When we get to the tree Sam asks, "Anna, what are we even looking for?"

Anna puts her hand on the trunk, "It doesn't matter. It's not here. Not anymore. Someone took it."

Disappointed we head to a near by abandoned barn we had passed to regroup and figure out our next step. I left everyone inside to figure it out. I needed some air, away from the tension inside. I walk near the tree line and lean against a tree, closing my eyes and try to settle my mind. A couple minutes pass and I feel a sudden warmth coming from my left side and I feel a presence I hadn't in awhile. I crack my left eye open and glance over. Crowley was there as I expected. I sighed and closed my eye again.

"Have I really lost my touch? Not even a flicker of surprise?" He drawled out.

"I always sensed when you stopped to check in." I answered, "Why are you showing yourself now?"

"What? Can't I stop by and check in on my favorite contract?" A smirk lingered on his mouth as he looked at me.

His cocky attitude wormed it's way under my skin today. I was in no mood to deal with him. With a hum of awknolegdement I leaned my head back against the tree with closed eyes. Maybe if I ignored him he would go away.

I heard movement and felt the heat coming from the demon get closer. "Have the angels let anything slip to you yet?"

The sound of his voice came from much closer than I realized and my eyes snapped open to see Crowley standing very close in front of me.

"No." I say, "They seem to think I don't need to know." I watched him very carefully, "Anything you want to share?"

The smirk was back "Not yet kitten." and I rolled my eyes, "Why ruin all my fun?"

I was sent a glare in his direction as I pushed off the tree and went to leave but Crowley grasped my wrist and tugged me back to him, my back to his chest.

I felt his breath on my neck and shivered, "Probably shouldn't turn your back to me kitten." He whispered.

I felt my body involuntarily lean back into his warmth before I realized what happened. I went to step away but Crowley blocked my movement, putting his other hand on my hip, to hold me in place. I felt a jolt of electricity where is hand rested on my hip which faded into a radiating warmth. I barely caught was Crowley said next.

"I just thought I should check in one more time since you will be lucky to walk away from this fight." As he spoke I could feel his lips move against my skin with every word. I froze my body in place as I felt a shiver at his touch. This feeling I had around him scared me and was not something I could afford to investigate.

"Would you try to walk away from this one?" I took a shaky breath, my mind foggy, before realizing my voice wasn't strong enough so I resorted to just nodding.

"Good girl." Crowley purred next to me, "I would hate to lose my leverage before I got a chance to use it."

At that statement I was able to knock some sense into my head and pushed away from Crowley before turning to face him. He had reminded me I was just his insurance. I don't know why every time I got near him I seemed to lose track of my senses. I didn't like it, which is why I spend so much time ignoring his presence the last months.

"Am I good to go now?" I asked finally finding my voice again while sending a glare his way as well.

Crowley set me with a cold stare, "You might want to start taking this a little more seriously kitten, it's not like the apocalypse has started." And with that last sarcastic warning he was gone.


	24. Chapter 24

I know it has been a long time. I am going to try and post more often. I really am.

* * *

Once alone I took a shaky breath while I slid down the tree putting my head to my knees. The stress was catching up to me and I wasn't sure how we would survive the night. I stayed where I was for a while. I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings but I heard distant talking and moving coming from near the Impala but ignored it. It was when I heard the car door shut that I jumped out of my zoned out state.

I quickly realized I had been out here for longer then I meant to so I got up and wandered towards the barn. As I got closer I past near the impala and saw movement of two people in the back seat. I figured out quickly what was going on and was surprised when my gut twisted. Was I jealous? I hadn't been jealous since we split, why now? I quickly shake this feeling and rush back into the barn.

Once inside I was able to confirm who was in the car. Sam and Ruby glance my direction when I entered. The confirmation made the jealousy flare up again. I was confused by this happening now. I knew Dean had been with other women since and it never made me this upset. What was different now? I knew I wouldn't get an answer and just needed to push this new revelation to the side.

"So, since everyone split up I guess a plan has been reached?" I asked the others.

Sam gave me a concerned look before nodding. He went on to explain what they came up with.

"Not a bad idea." I say with a smirk, "We can't take either side separate, might as well play them against each other."

When Dean and Anna finally came back in we set to work putting everything in motion, which left Sam, Anna and myself twiddling our thumbs hoping everything worked out. During this time I thought more on Crowley's warning. He seemed to focused on my safety more then made sense. He had to know more about what was going on and the details of the current situation. What did he know that I didn't? It had to be something important to worry about a contracts safety.

Daybreak comes and everyone except Ruby is gathered in the barn. Dean is already drinking to help calm his nerves. Just then the doors to the barn burst open and in walk Castiel and a second angel. That must be Uriel, the boys had mentioned he was a particular kind of dick.

"Hello, Anna. It's good to see you." Castiel says.

Sam, playing his role decently well, looks confused "How? How did you fine us?" He paused then looked to Dean, "Dean?"

I had to hide a laugh, Sammy was good at looking betrayed.

Dean turned to Anna, "I'm sorry."

Sam jumped in again, "Why?"

I was content to stay back and be as invisible as possible.

"Because they gave him a choice. They either kill me… or kill you and Ari." At my name I saw the angels eyes flicker to me before going back to Anna. "I know how their minds work."

As she finished she approached Dean and gave him a soft kiss as a goodbye, "You did the best you could. I forgive you." She steps forward, towards the angels "Okay. No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready."

A silence feel over the barn for a second as Anna stepped forward and seemed to stare down her fellow angels.

"I'm sorry." Castiel started before Anna interrupted him.

"No, you're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling."

"Still we have a history. It's just…" Castiel was again interrupted.

"Orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick." Anna was really playing this up, if Ruby did her job the demons should be showing up any second. Sam and Dean were also putting on a good cover face. I knew I was failing, but my presence was easily being over looked by all parties involved.

Just then Alastair showed up with Ruby and two other demons that seemed to be supporting her.

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girls head."

The second angel, Uriel, stepped forward as we all moved to the side of the barn. "How dare you come in this room, you pussing sore."

"Name calling. That hurt my feelings. You sanctimonious, fanatical prick."

Knowing a fight could break out any second we were all getting as far away as we could.

"Turn around and walk away now." Castiel said.

"Sure, just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper."

"You know who we are and what we will do." Castiel steps forward," I won't say it again. Leave now or we lay you to waste."

"I think I'll take my chances."

There was a silent moment before Uriel lounged at the other demons and Castiel took on Alastair. He landed a few good hit and went to exorcise him but nothing happened. Castiel had a look of fear flash over his face when he realized nothing happened.

"Sorry kiddo, why don't you go run to daddy." With that Alastair shoved Castiel down and pinned him. He then starts to exorcise the angel, I didn't even know that was possible! Dean takes his chance and swings a crow bar knocking Alastair off the angel. He stumbles for a second before speaking.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. I am so disappointed. You had such promise." I notice Sammy sends a curious glance towards Dean, probably wondering the same thing I was before Alastair lifts his hand and all of a sudden I can't breath. The boys are feeling something too. I am gasping for air hopelessly. Black dots are appearing in my vision. I faintly here Anna yelling for everyone to shut their eyes and then I am being grabbed and head pulled under a jacket. I notice I can breath again. Alastair must have become distracted. Next I hear Anna yelling and even from behind my eyelids and a jacket I can tell the room is exploded in light. Finally the light disappears and the sounds stop. I lift my head and see Dean is the one who pulled me into him. We make eye contact and slowly get up looking around. Both Anna and Alastair are gone. It is just me, the boys, Ruby and the two angels left.

We all converge into the center of the barn and Dean speaks first, "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Go get Anna. Unless, of course, you're scared."

Uriel angrily advanced on us, "This isn't over." But Castiel stopped him.

"Oh, it looks over to me, junkless." I roll my eyes, Dean can't help himself sometimes. Castiel looked at all of us, seemed to contemplate saying something but decided against it and with a blink of an eye they were gone. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and all the tension seemed to leave everyone's body. Ruby stumbled over and I decided to head outside for some air. Once the door shut I leaned against the side of the barn and slid down. That was a close call.


End file.
